Sweet Surrender
by Harlequins Tale
Summary: Eighth story in the Dean and Tess saga. Castiel informs Tess and Dean the angels need their help. Sam finds out about a hunt at a local school concerning a demon portal and the possibilty of demon deals. Tess goes undercover can they close the portal?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi readers, this is the eighth and possibly the final story in my Dean and Tess saga. This story discusses angels, past secrets and the future. Again I took the story title from a song called Sweet Surrender by Sarah McLachlan because I love the song and it just seemed to fit into my story idea and helped me with the flow I kept it as the title. _

_Tess and Trin appear in this story as do Castiel, Sachael as well as new characters specifically written in this story. _

_I hope that you like the new ideas I have put into the story because as I've mentioned before I only borrow the characters from Eric Kripke and I like to adapt what happens into something different so I hope you enjoy the story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. _

_Don't forget guys reviews are love!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>

Her feet were cold as she skipped across the floor towards him but somehow that didn't matter. He smiled that deep and sensual smile that he used only for her as he held out his hand for her to take.

The floor no longer felt cold she felt nervous and excited all at the same time.

Feeling the familiar jolt of electricity shoot through her body she smiled up at him. She took in his big blue eyes, thick dark brown hair and a smile that was so beautiful even if it was at times rare.

She was wearing a white dress with no adornment and he was wearing a white shirt and white trousers.

Reaching out to caress and straighten his tie she whispered, 'Do we have to speak?' electricity jolted through her finger tips and straight to her heart.

Nodding as he looked down at her she took a deep breath.

The large marble pillars reached straight up into the sky and as she peeked up the clouds parted showing off speckles of tiny stars that sparkled.

'We just have to tell them how we feel.' His hand clasped hers tighter as they wandered down the marble corridor towards the large door.

Knocking on the heavy wooden doors she waited until a dark suited angel opened the door allowing them entrance. 'You are just on time.'

Nodding they wandered towards another set of doors. Other angels bustled past with paper and more papers they barely looked at Castiel and Sachael as they sped around.

Her bare feet didn't make a sound as they suddenly felt the change from cold tile floors to a thick deep carpet. A long table stood in front of them and six angels were sat at ornamental chairs.

'Castiel,' he bowed deeply and reverently as the deep booming voice of the head angel.

'Sachael,' his voice shuddered through to her soul. They had let go of each other's hands as they stepped into the room.

She missed the closeness of him but she heard his voice whisper in her mind, '_Be calm.'_

She bowed as deeply as Castiel and kept her eyes lowered. She was considered slightly lower in the caste of angels and she felt her presence wasn't exactly welcome.

'We are here to hear your issues. Thank you for coming.'

Paper shuffled on the table and the voice simply said, 'A lot of your brothers and sisters have been here to discuss a similar thing in the past. As you already know it is not considered correct or necessary. We are enlightened beings that do not need to feel that particular closeness to one another.'

He frowned down at the papers before him, 'Our love for our Father and our duty towards him should be paramount. Other interests such as our care towards those humans who pray and ask for our advice should be equally important rather than fondness or "love" for one.'

His long fingers air quoted around the word love and his voice took on a sarcastic tone.

'Both of you should know that we should consider ourselves enlightened beings who should not wish for such baseness as a marriage.'

The words love and marriage he spat out with serious distain.

Castiel looked up, 'We just wish to belong to one another as well as everyone else.' He looked back down, 'Our duty to our Father would not be questioned by such a simple request.'

Shaking his head the main angel said, 'Castiel your soul belongs to your Father. You cannot consider yourself belonging to one other we are all here for the purpose of helping those who pray to God and being there for our Father as his soldiers.'

Feeling anger rising she looked at him Sachael spoke for the first time, 'We care for one another! I've found the other part of my soul but I still believe that I can give myself to my Father as well. We belong to one another and I cannot see myself without him. The last time I checked we were not flouting any law written or discussed within God's commandments.'

She found herself holding back everything else she wanted to shout but found she shivered in the effort to keep desperately calm.

The angels looked at one another then nodded again, 'We will have to discuss this. We will notify you once we have discussed the matter further.'

They left the room and his hand soon found hers. She felt the jolt of electricity run up her spine making her feel ecstasy at his touch, 'I cannot stay here Castiel. Can we go somewhere?'

Looking up at the stars she felt her wings erupt and flourish from her back. Their sweet release made her sigh as she let the long feathers extend and feel the air caress them. It was what she considered a sweet surrender.

As the air touched her she felt its touch like a bubble burst softly and pop and fizz. She felt everything all at once. It was almost euphoric just the thrill of allowing them to erupt and feel the breeze.

She didn't mind being encased in a vessel but at times her true visage wished for its complete freedom. Castiel sighed as he touched them with his hands. He loved the fact she had a purple tinge to each feather. An almost pearlescent sheen to them and he couldn't stop his fingers from reaching out to caress them.

Castiel's wings erupted too and touched hers tingling as the feathers crossed and caressed one another. His were pure white and equally as beautiful as they caught the light from the moon.

Taking a deep breath they flew up into the stars holding hands tightly enraptured by their sweet surrender and being one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

Smiling as she placed the phone in the cradle, 'DEAN!'

She smiled wider as she heard him coming into the office spinning on the swivel chair she took him in. This was definitely going to be great message to pass on and she couldn't wait.

His hair was spiked up as usual and he was wearing one of her favourite khaki coloured shirt that was tight in all the right places and dark jeans that did a similar job.

Biting her lip she smirked as she took his beauty in, 'Yeah what's up?'

Passing him the piece of paper she watched him read it with a surprised look on his face, 'Seriously?'

'Seriously,' He smiled and laughed loudly. His big green eyes stared down at her taking her all in.

Her big blue eyes, framed with thick dark lashes that were so beautiful and soulful. She was as beautiful as the day he had met her and the way that she looked back at him he felt as though she knew all about him and she could see straight into his soul.

Kneeling down in front of the swivel chair he pulled her into his arms and whispered, 'Well done baby. Trin and Sam will be really chuffed.'

She wrapped her arms around him and took a deep breath of the delicious scent of Dean.

She could never get enough of him and how amazing he was or how he looked at her it still made her excited and horny, 'It's just because I know the guy and Dad does too. Hence us getting such a low price.'

Chuckling he pushed himself up from the floor, 'Well it's good to have friends in high places.'

Kissing her on the nose he picked up her mug, 'I sense we are going to have a family meeting so I'll round up the troops.' He saluted her as he left the room.

Snickering she watched him leave he always looked so gorgeous in her favourite khaki shirt. Flushing and pressing down her desire for now she stretched.

'Hey e_veryone_ family meeting in the kitchen! NOW!'

His voice echoed around the house and she laughed loudly.

When he said rounding up the troops he literally meant it. Following the sound of his voice she headed to the kitchen. They always sat around the table and talked things through.

This time it was a good thing they were going to discuss and she was really excited.

Just as she got into the doorway she saw Trin coming in from the garden. Wearing a light cotton jumper and blue skin tight jeans with her long blonde hair up in a pony tail and she always looked gorgeous. Mary toddled in with her bear and waved.

Scooping her up Trin sat down with Mary on her knee, 'What's up I heard Dean bellow so I guessed we needed to come to the kitchen ASAP.'

Tess smiled wider. Her friend was going to be so chuffed and excited, 'Well it's really good news but I want Sam to hear this too.'

Trin raised her eyebrow but nodded. Tess looked excited and extremely cheerful.

She'd noticed lately a lot of whispered conversations between Dean and Tess and as soon as she had entered the room they broke up and pretended to be talking about other things.

'So I heard Dean bellowing the troops and guessed it was important.' Sam raked a hand through his brown hair and sat by Trin. She shrugged as she looked up at him. Mary slipped into his arms and he cuddled her tightly.

'Damn right it's important my brother.' Clapping a hand on his shoulder he nodded, 'Tess has a few things to say.'

Passing them both the piece of paper she watched as their eyes skimmed the typed and handwritten writing, 'WOW!'

'Are you serious?'

Nodding she carried on, 'Well it's only right that you guys finally have an actual place of your own. Dean and I aren't exactly peachy all the time to live with.'

Dean's face looked shocked and she smiled, 'Well Dean we aren't. Plus Mary needs her own space. I know that she loves J and vice a versa but let's be honest it isn't right that she doesn't have a big room or her own toys on their own you know?'

Trin nodded, 'But how did you manage to get the guy to go so low?' Her face was a picture.

Her big green eyes filled with tears and she laughed happily as she grasped Sam's leg, 'Plus it's _right_ next door. How awesome will that be?' Sam nodded.

He loved seeing Trin excited and her laughter and joy was infectious.

The house next door had been vacant since they had moved in. It had been rented out occasionally but no one wanted it to live in for long. Trin had often mentioned how nice it would be just to have a bit more space and she often stared at the house wondering what it would be like just to decorate a wall in her own style.

A week before Tess's Dad had mentioned talking to the owner of the house and it was purely by coincidence that it was right next door and the owner was hoping for a cheap and quick sale. It had gone down significantly and Tess had put down an offer on it.

Rushing around the table Trin hugged her tight. 'Thank you so much you guys.'

Tess hugged her tightly too, 'No trouble at all. It's not that we want you to leave but it's squashed and well I don't want you to feel as though you have to hide in your room anymore when Dean and I argue or when you just feel as though you are in the way. It's not right and definitely not fair.'

Pushing her hair behind her ears Trin sat on her heels.

Her boots squeaked as she rocked back and stared, 'You took me in. This place feels like home and it was because of you and Dean Sam and I got together in the first place so this is too much.'

Shaking the paper she whispered, 'I can never thank you enough.'

Dean took a long drink of coffee, 'Right no more chick flick moments.'

He smirked, 'Tess is right. I know that I'm awesome and I do have the tendency to be loud and annoying but you have to have a place of your own. Sam will only get fed up of me living with me, driving with me all the time so now you will have your own place. Right next door.'

Tipping his mug towards his brother, 'Look take the place. It's a brilliant price so I'd say you should get right on sorting and buying.'

Nodding he opened the fridge as if to say "Discussion over, what's for dinner?"

Raking his hands through his hair, 'I'll call and get it started yeah?'

Sam stood up and headed for the office and Trin nodded as she followed him with a smile all over her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

The little night light twinkled brightly as they tiptoed across the room. John wanted to say goodnight to Kara and Kieran.

Scooping him up he leant lightly on the crib, 'Night, night guys.'

He smiled as Kara cooed up at him. He loved his baby brother and sister and already he was a brilliant big brother he was so much like Dean it was unbelievable.

He jumped down and waved again at them both.

'Night, night my loves. Angels are watching over you remember.' She clicked the power to the mobile and watched as the large stars and moon twirled and shimmered over them both.

The door opened behind them. Dean wandered over to the crib and kissed both of the twins heads then scooped up John and whispered love and sweet dreams.

Little eyes closed and breathing slowed down as they drifted off.

'Come on little man lets go and finish off Curious George.' John giggled softly as Dean carried him to his room.

Tess followed a little behind. She loved how he was when he was with the children so domesticated and sweet. He really was different. She loved how Dean could embrace each aspect of his life. The rugged hunter still appeared every now and then but when he was with the children he was just a husband and father.

Smirking she could never imagine Dean wanting to hold neighbourhood barbeques but he would defend the children no matter what and he was an extremely popular mechanic. Watching him pulling a book from the bookcase for John to carry to the bed she smiled.

The smile fell as she finally decided to acknowledge the lack of feeling she had when she spoke to the babies and John before bed. The warm and reassuring sentiment she normally had when she said angels were watching over them had been missing.

She hadn't felt that closeness between her and Sachael for a few days and it worried her. She guessed that maybe the angel was busy but she was sure she would have heard her words regardless and shown she was there with a quick acknowledgement.

Shrugging her shoulders she tiptoed into John's room. He sat on Dean's lap watching and listening to him reading about George and the Man in the yellow hat getting up to all sorts of mischief. He laughed as Dean read it in a funny voice and bounced up and down.

She knelt on the ground and listened suddenly John yawned loudly. 'Time for bed methinks.'

'Yeah you are right. He's too sleepy for any more words.'

Nodding in silent agreement John rubbed his eyes.

'Ok well let's get you snuggled down under the covers.' Waiting for him to get comfortable she smiled as he reached for her to hug him. She pulled him closer and kissed his head, 'Angels are watching over you.'

He smiled and yawned again. 'Night kiddo.' Dean whispered as he hugged him tightly.

Turning off the main light John's dinosaur night light glowed brightly on his chest of drawers. Closing the door too Dean grabbed her hand and guided her towards their room.

'We did well tonight,' he smiled a seriously cheeky grin. She knew exactly why he was so pleased with himself. She stared into his big green eyes and saw the saucy glint of lust in his eyes.

Knowing how Dean worked only made her more excited. Deciding to make him work for it a bit more she played along.

'We did. Kara and Kieran went straight off as soon as they were changed and put into their cribs and John well he always goes to sleep quickly.'

Dean's hands roved over her ass pulling her closer. 'I've been waiting so long to touch you and just be alone. It's been a really long day.'

His breath was warm as it caressed her face as he whispered in her ear, 'So what do you think we have a little bit of fun because we do deserve it.'

His hand fumbled at her jeans and slowly unzipped them. Gasping slightly at the breeze against her legs she stepped out of them and kicked them to one side.

He looked down at her legs and rubbed his denim leg against her soft skin. Her black panties barely covered anything and he made an appreciative noise deep in his throat.

Trembling at his touch she sniggered, 'Oh Dean you really know how to get me going.'

Twining her hands in his hair she kissed him feeling his hands pull her closer. She could feel how much he wanted her he was already hard. The back of her legs met the bed and she crumbled against the mattress feeling his wonderful body press against her.

His kisses trailed down her throat and his hand wandered up to caress her breast. She was getting wetter and she moaned against his mouth.

The fluttering of wings broke them apart. 'We apologise our arrival has come at an important time between you and we have not been announced.' A deep gruff voice could only mean one person or rather an angel.

Dean cursed as he sat up, 'Yeah you angels really haven't learnt anything about personal space. Oh and guess what this is personal.' He pointed between himself and Tess. Part of his shirt was tucked up so she could see his stomach and the line of hair running down to his zip.

Pushing down her own shirt Tess stood up feeling the heat rise to her face and her voice rushed out fast, 'Castiel what's wrong?'

The shorter angel pushed past him, 'We don't have much time.' She reached out long slender fingers towards Tess's forehead but larger fingers prevented them from touching.

'We do not just take a person without their consent. She would appreciate us talking and explaining. Please be patient.'

Tess took in the woman angel. She had tight dark curls that hung to her shoulders. Wearing a plain cream trench coat she had deep blue eyes and a stern countenance. She looked at Castiel and scowled.

'We do not have much time.' Her eyes flashed as she looked at him and her voice became more determined as she scowled.

'We both know she is not dead. There is plenty of time to talk to Tessa and Dean. They deserve to know what is going on.'

Folding her arms under her breasts Tess felt the chill of goose bumps crossing her flesh. 'It's Sachael isn't it?' Both pairs of blue eyes stared straight into her soul but no answer came at all, 'I'll take that silent stare as a yes.'

Dean waved his hands from the bed, 'Sachael? What's happened?'

His green eyes stared straight at her, 'Tess?' frowning he mimicked her pose, 'Can you please share with the class?'

'Ok well I normally know she's around. Her grace touches my soul and when I normally call her she responds. You know what I mean you've felt her touch.'

Rubbing her arms to get rid of the goose bumps on her skin she looked at Dean. 'She's been absent and I wasn't sure if it was just me being used to it but obviously I was right.'

Dean frowned as he turned to face the angels.

Nodding he looked at Castiel, 'So she's missing?' Two nods confirmed his question, 'So what do you need Tess for? I mean what can she tell you that you don't already know.'

Looking straight at Dean Castiel spoke first before the shorter female angel could, 'Dean I can understand you being worried but we only need her to use her gift to find her.'

Rolling his eyes, 'Can't you use your angel mojo to find her?'

Looking down at the floor the other angel spoke her voice strong and instantly Tess could tell she hadn't been around humans for a while.

She seemed distant, 'I am Lailah an angel of the Lord do not be afraid. I am one of Sachael's sisters and she is missing. A disturbance in heaven has caused some problems and she has disappeared. The reason we cannot use our "angel mojo" as you stated is because we have been cut off from her grace.'

Tess stared at her.

Cut off from her grace basically meant they were blind to her and where she was. She'd realised that was how angels sensed one another so to hear them say they had lost that connection was shocking.

She almost laughed when she realised they wanted her to find the lost angel, 'You can't sense her yet you expect me to? I've already told you I can't feel her either. What do you want me to do?'

'Use your gift to find her.' The angel looked at her as if she was stupid.

Opening then shutting her mouth Tess looked at Dean. His hair was dishevelled and he looked really handsome but his eyes and mouth were set in a line showing his annoyance at the moment of interruption as well as their request.

'Well we'd need assurances nothing would go wrong.'

'We'd need more than assurances. How do we know that even though she'll recognise Tess she won't hurt her? You guys have powers you know?'

Castiel nodded, 'Dean, Sachael has no power. She cannot use it to hurt or free herself from wherever she has been taken.' His eyes looked solemn and he sighed heavily.

'What would I need to touch?'

Tess had used a locket to find out about a vampire heading to America and she had found him and through that process she'd been transported to the boat they were travelling on. She knew that she could find Sachael.

She could feel her bond still existed in her heart but the warmth from the angel hadn't reached her.

Taking a deep breath she nodded, 'I'd need something of hers.'

Both angels nodded, 'Let us know what you decide Tessa. We will leave you to decide. Until tomorrow.'

Suddenly they were alone and a single feather with a purple tinge lay on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

The feather was beautiful. In one light it looked pure white but as soon as you tilted it the purple tinge erupted along its length. Touching it Tess could feel the link glow and lengthen in her mind.

There was a power that tingled up and down her body. She knew and sensed instantly that this feather belonged to none other than Sachael.

The warmth that flooded through her body at the touch was the same instant tranquil and calming sensation that normally happened when she prayed and spoke to the angel. It also felt celestial and divine and ethereal all at once.

Missing the link she held onto it tightly. Her mind wasn't calm so holding the feather eased the worry slightly.

Not wanting to look up at Dean she sighed.

'Before you say anything Dean I know I need to find out what could happen before I do anything. But she is my friend. Do you begrudge me helping her out when she's done so much for us already?'

Running a hand across his jaw she could hear the rasp of his stubble, 'I know.'

The two words held a lot of weight and she looked up at him standing looking out of the window, 'I don't begrudge you helping her. It's just they are so needy and it seems as if they want you to clear up their messes. Obviously whatever has happened upstairs they've caused it.'

Twisting the stem on the feather she nodded, 'Yeah they have messed something up and she's paid the price. What normally causes problems?'

'Love?' his voice came out softly.

His eyes met hers and he smiled, 'That's the only thing between Castiel and Sachael. I'm not blind Tess.'

She smiled, 'I know you aren't. She was shy about it now obviously they have done something and no doubt caused a ruckus in heaven.'

Snorting came from across the room. Dean was laughing loudly, 'What?'

Laughing harder at the look on her face she wandered over to him, 'Dean? What is so funny?' her blue eyes demanded an answer.

Between breaths he said, 'Ruckus. Where did you get that from? I've not…' he looked around and laughed again, '.. .heard that word said out loud ever.'

Smiling and laughing at herself she pressed her lips against his.

Pulling apart she looked up into his eyes, 'You do realise she is my friend? I will help her.'

Looking deep into her eyes and caressing her face he nodded, 'You wouldn't be the woman I love and married if you didn't do it. We've just got to make sure that you are safe.'

Kissing him again she twined her hands in his hair, 'Do you think we could carry on where we left off?'

He nodded deepening the kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

His hands roved all over her body as he helped her peel off her shirt. Her body was finally reawakening to his touch and her need for him to simply hold her.

She pulled off her bra and waited for his tongue to swirl around her nipples making them harder and more responsive. Groaning against his lips she pressed her torso against his. His skin on hers she arched into him because simply because of how amazing it was to just feel him. Feel his entire length pressed up against her own.

Dean caressed her thighs before slowly easing them open. Tess's eyes closed as she felt his fingertips gliding over her skin, moving closer and closer to their mark.

He lay between her legs, his mouth covering her belly and thighs with leisurely kisses. His long fingers softly began to stroke only making her wetter. She slid her legs onto his shoulders, eager for his mouth to follow his fingers' lead.

Dean felt his body tighten and wondered how much longer he could force down his need to be inside of her. Wanting to give her everything she desired, he tried to focus on her reactions to his touch.

Each whimper and sigh excited him more.

She groaned as his mouth replaced his fingers, feeling his tongue moving in small circles that had her writhing beneath him.

Crying out his name with her hands clenched fiercely in his hair she gave into a nerve shattering climax.

She was only just getting her equilibrium back when she felt him enter her. She loved the feeling of completion as they met. Holding him tightly she smiled as he moved within her.

Locking eyes she felt he knew exactly what she wanted. Each thrust she met him instantly.

Feeling his body shudder and listened to the throaty growl of his release made her suddenly lose control. She couldn't hold it all in so she cried out softly and she plummeted into the amazing world of Dean as her intense orgasm rolled through her.

Kissing her softly Dean smiled down at her. He cuddled her in his warm arms, 'I'm sorry,' she whispered.

He smiled and kissed her back, 'We've made up. You don't have to say sorry we've just got to find out if everything will be ok. I'm just worried about you.'

'I'm worried too but I trust her. She will know who I am and if she's lost her grace Dean there is less chance of her doing anything to me.'

Nodding he caressed her face. 'You are so beautiful.'

Blushing a deep red colour.

She still blushed whenever he told her that and he loved it, 'We'll sort it out tomorrow ok?' nodding she closed her eyes and pulled her body closer to his.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **

Taking a deep breath Castiel straightened his tie he didn't want to look too shabby in front of a higher angel. Now was the time to ask for them to start searching for Sachael especially if Tessa decided she wouldn't help.

Tessa was their one real shot Castiel knew that but he had to try.

Taking another deep breath he waited.

'Castiel he will see you now.' The tallest angel of the three standing in the doorway moved to allow him entrance to the large oval office.

'Thank you.' Bowing low he headed towards the office.

The angel he was going to see was one of the main leaders and he knew that they knew that Sachael was missing but none of them had bothered to help or even consider seeing if they could help find her.

'So what can I do for you Castiel?'

The dark haired angel behind the desk looked up. As usual he was impeccably dressed and the desk was filled with documents of all shapes and sizes.

'Well I was just wondering if it was possible for me to take a few angels to search for Sachael?'

'Castiel you know what I will say. I'm afraid that I cannot do anything about it. You are lucky my brother it was not you that whoever it was decided to take and administer some judgement. Your sister has just taken things a little bit too far and caused a scene.'

'She has only asked for what a lot of angels already wished to see happen. Why should she be punished for that?'

Brown eyebrows rose, 'You have to ask that silly question?'

'I just want you to understand how important she is to me. Why won't anyone help me?'

A small sigh escaped from his lips, 'Castiel she is a lower angel. Just let whatever happens happen and know that she will be okay once whoever has her has decided she has learnt her lesson.'

'You know who has her don't you?'

Rolling his brown eyes the angel stood up, 'No I do not Castiel. All I can say is give this a few days and see how things go I'm sure she will be back and everything will be fine.'

'Well thank you for your time.'

'As I said don't mention it.' He looked back to his pile of papers and Castiel was suddenly alone in the hall.

Needing to be away from everyone he released his wings. As soon as they felt the air around them they reacted. He felt every one tingle and shift in the breeze.

Taking off he loved the feeling of the breeze rush across them and the night air caused them to shimmer with the light of the moon.

He really wished that she was beside her in the sky. Normally her purple tinged wings guided him through the night and his heart ached for her to hold him tightly. Sighing he whirled around the sky once more then disappeared into the dark void.

* * *

><p>Pulling on Dean's shirt she padded out of the room. The clock said half four its red neon letters stood out like a red stain in the dark. Sighing she guessed she had been awake for an hour or more and there was no chance of her closing her eyes and going back to sleep.<p>

Listening for any sound of the children waking she sat up. John and the twins were still fast asleep and so was Dean. Picking up the feather from the vanity table she twirled it in her hand.

The kitchen was cold and she hissed as she tip toed across the tiles. The morning sun was just beginning to peak over the trees and she stared enthralled as the orange glow got stronger.

Taking a deep breath she pulled out a chair and sat at the kitchen table and whispered, 'Ok so how will this work?'

She didn't have to wait long for Castiel and Lailah to appear.

The normally statuesque angel looked drab and down in comparison to the last time she'd seen him. His suit looked dishevelled and his tie was undone and his blue eyes looked sad and empty.

He was an empty husk of a man or rather an Angel. She didn't know whether to hug him or turn her eyes away.

Asking softly she said, 'Well I'm waiting.' Looking between them she twirled the feather faster.

'All you have to do is concentrate. Sachael will not harm you because she cares for you. She'll sense you even if she can't reach you completely with her gift.' Lailah looked at Castiel for his approval and he semi nodded.

'Should I do this by myself? Or do you both want to be here?' her fingers brushed the feather before her and she sighed she missed her friends presence.

Castiel sighed, 'I would like to be here.' His eyes looked into hers, 'If that is ok with you and Dean of course.'

A cough from behind them startled her, 'Well I want to be involved too.'

She turned and saw him standing in the doorway. His arms folded across his chest in a pose she knew all too well. He smiled a wry smile at her before moving to stand behind her.

'So you say she's missing?' he pulled out a chair and sat down, 'Do you think that a demon, another angel or a human have her?'

Lailah straightened, 'It would not be a demon. She was snatched as she entered the realm of heaven. It would more than likely be a human or another angel.' Her eyes lingered over Castiel's face and she looked away swiftly.

'Why a human or another angel? What reason would either have to want to harm her?' Tess stared at the feather.

Sachael was so different to any other angel she had met. She felt as if she had always known her and felt as though she had always been around ever since she could remember. This loss was hard to bare but she couldn't understand why anyone would want to take or hurt her?

Taking a deep breath she stared at Castiel, 'Why?'

He looked away.

The shorter angel folded her arms a stance Tess had never seen an angel take before and answered her voice sounding faraway, 'A human might wish to harness her power for their own good but it is more likely to be another angel.'

She sighed deeply as if the thought tore her up inside. 'In heaven there have been some questions asked and attempted to be resolved. A lot of angels have always felt as if their lives are devoted in serving our Father without question to our utmost. A lot of angels wish to voice their opinions about certain things.' She took a deep breath and looked down at the floor as she carried on.

'Castiel and Sachael believe that they have found the other half of their souls within each other. A lot of angels myself included feel that too. All we would like would be to feel that this is accepted by our Father and other angels. Our Father never said anything about it being wrong within his laws.'

Again she visibly looked as though she was struggling to speak, 'Obviously there have been a few teething problems with some being opposed to this and I believe that whoever has taken her feels the same.'

Castiel sighed, 'I believe that Lailah is right. We have made some enemies in heaven and I'm not completely sure who I trust.'

'We stood together for what we believe to be right but I fear someone believed that Sachael spoke out of turn. I know and believe that you can find her Tessa you have such a powerful and strong gift.'

Blushing Tess looked up them both. It wasn't that she doubted herself she just doubted that her gift could find an angel, 'Give me some reassurance that I can find her and not be hurt?'

Lailah whispered her voice breaking, 'I'm sorry. We cannot but we know that she can sense you. You have a link that cannot be broken I believe you will be successful in your endeavour.'

Before she could speak again to ask why her they were alone.

'Great! They always do that.' Growling in frustration she looked deep into Dean's eyes.

'Yeah but at least we know a little bit more about what caused her disappearance.' He kissed her forehead. His lips felt warm and soft closing her eyes she sighed.

'I've called Bobby and he's checking it out. I guess we will be able to then decide the best course of action.' He caressed her face and touched her lips before carrying on, 'Unless of course you want to just go on and do your thing and see how it goes?'

Frowning she licked his finger as it still was there softly twirling and sucking as she did so. She could still taste herself on his finger and she shuddered with deep lust. He groaned slightly and she felt him stiffen.

Taking a deep breath she pulled herself together and whispered, 'Are you suggesting that I just go right in and do my thing regardless of possible risk?'

He shrugged finding the sensation wonderful, 'Why not live dangerously?'

'Dean Winchester. I don't know whether to say ok or not?' he laughed.

'Baby I don't know either. It's all down to what you feel.' His green eyes looked darker and she felt as if she was swimming in his beautiful depths.

She giggled, 'Well right now I feel a lot of things I probably shouldn't.' he smiled. He knew how she was feeling he was excited too she could tell, 'I'll have to see Dean I'm just not sure right now what I need to do.'

He nodded, 'There is no rush.'

She nodded back, 'I think we'll have to see what Bobby has to say and then I can do my thing I guess.'

'Yeah.' He tapped the table then got up, 'Would you like a drink?'

Shaking her head she pulled him towards her, 'Dean,' her voice dropped slightly and her eyelashes lowered drastically.

She ran a hand over his boxer shorts her breath came faster at the thought of tasting him.

Pulling on his boxer shorts she took his cock in her hand. Stroking it gently she felt it begin to harden.

Throwing back his head he tensed up trying to hold back an extremely loud groan. 'What are you doing?' his voice came out between his teeth as he watched her hand caress him as he started to leak.

'What does it look like I'm doing?' her eyes glittered as she softly licked his shaft. Her tongue softly caressed the long vein underneath constantly sucking and nipping.

'Baby you taste so amazing.'

He chuckled as his hands caressed her hair. Feeling him tighten his grip she knew he was almost ready to come. Drawing him fully inside her mouth he felt its warmth, his body shook and arched up in pleasure.

She drew him in a bit deeper and began to suckle him, then her mouth moved up his shaft so she could run her tongue over his tip before slowly, swallowing his length again.

Dean caught his breath and fought to maintain control as she continued to stroke and suck.

When she gently pulled his sac into her mouth and tickled it with her tongue. Dean could no longer repress or hold it all in. Groaning he emptied himself into her mouth.

She loved the taste of him as he filled her mouth with long spurts.

He felt his knees weaken and he sank to the kitchen floor, 'WOW.' His voice came out as a whisper.

She grinned widely. 'Well I just wanted to taste you.'

He laughed. 'Can we take this upstairs?' nodding she squealed slightly as he reached for her.

Skipping up the stairs she felt his arms enfold her as they collapsed on their bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **

The morning had dawned properly but for some reason no one was awake. Guessing as it was a Sunday everyone was allowed a lie in but it was strange even the twins hadn't. They had woken only once and then nothing since.

Her fourth mug of tea was no longer hot. She'd paced and drunk too much caffeine and sitting down only made her worry worse.

She'd left Dean asleep after their making love two more times. He was fast off and as she'd left the warmth bed he hadn't moved.

Clasping her hands over the feather Tess sighed. She'd sat there with so many "what ifs" and "maybes" running through her head but suddenly she'd decided she needed to just take Dean's advice. There he was telling her to be reckless and "just go for it" so before he could tell her to stop she'd just go for it.

Clearing her mind completely she sat there and called for Sachael.

The pressure in her head increased and the feather seemed to grow hot. Suddenly a feeling of calm pressed against her mind and she felt the essence of Sachael.

Opening her eyes the kitchen was gone and she was standing in a grey landscape. Slate grey rocks and large boulders were all around her. Wind whipped around her causing a long shiver to shake her from tip to toe.

Pulling her sleeves down over her hands she looked around. There appeared to be nothing only boulders and the freezing winds.

Taking a deep breath she whispered, 'Sachael. I'm here to help you.'

The feeling of their link growing stronger made her rush faster towards a clearing. Her eyes widened as she saw her friend.

Sachael was draped across a boulder her wings were open and she was trembling. Tess guessed she was shivering with cold and pain and as Tess sat near to her the angel almost nuzzled against her body.

'Sachael. Are you ok?' she draped her arms around her friend's body and held her tightly. 'What happened? Who took you?'

Her body was frozen and cold and as she took a deep breath Tess realised her breathing seemed to be laboured and she whispered, 'Tessa… how did you find me?' her blue eyes were paler than before and she shivered.

'My link to you. It got stronger as soon as I called for you and I worked on finding you and then I was here.' She failed her hand around, 'Where is this anyway?'

Sachael shuddered, 'I…don't know.'

'Tell me who took you. Castiel is worried he can't find you. Your grace is gone and it was a shot in the dark with me being able to find you.' She hugged the angel too her.

Her body seemed to warm up and react to her touch and comfort. 'Look tell me and the sooner I know I can get you out.'

Shaking her head she groaned softly. 'I cannot.'

Stretching and quivering the angel's wings wilted as a spasm of pain rocked through her body, 'Castiel must give up searching for me.' The angel slumped and rolled forward, 'I mean it Tessa. He cannot find me here.'

Sobbing Tess held her friend tightly, 'You know he won't stop. Tell me Sachael. I need you he needs you.' Never before had Tess realised just how much she did need her friend and how important she was to her.

Tears fell on the ground and small flowers erupted from the place they had landed, 'Fine.'

Another spasm of pain left her panting for breath, 'Tell him, Raguel.'

A jolt of pain shattered the contact between her and Sachael and she knew for the time being the link had been broken. It was almost as if a hook had attached itself to her stomach and yanked her back into the world of the living.

Landing on the floor gasping for breath she opened her eyes slightly. Gagging she took several deep breaths. The tile floor swam into her vision.

She could see the broken tile near the cooker and a tiny splodge of gravy she'd missed made her feel her breakfast rise and she groaned.

Looking up Dean's green eyes swam into their full clarity. He was frowning and looking worried, 'You ok sweetheart?' he had known what she was up to and had waited to hold her.

When she'd disappeared from the room he had gasped and waited his eyes closed as he paced. Silently praying.

Nodding slightly she grabbed for him. 'We have to get Castiel.'

'Yeah we'll call him. Just hang on a sec.' pulling him into his arms. 'You ok?'

Nodding she loved being in his arms. He always made her feel so safe, 'I'm better now I'm with you.'

He kissed her head, 'Do you feel better?' comforted by her head nodding against his arm he lifted her slowly from the floor, 'We'll get you some water then I guess an angel or two will show up.'

The words hadn't long passed his lips when Castiel and Lailah arrived. 'We see you have been successful can you tell me what she said?'

Lailah as ever couldn't wait. She folded her arms and waited. Dean looked at them both then pointed to Tess, 'Can't you see she's not well.'

Tess sighed, 'Dean its fine.' She looked around at them, 'She's not good. Trust me just find her. She gave me a name.'

He straightened waited tensed, 'Raguel.'

Both angels straightened seriously surprised. 'Raguel.'

Lailah's voice dropped to a whisper that hissed with menace. It reverberated across the room. 'I knew he would be involved. It makes perfect sense.'

Moving back in her seat Tess stared at Castiel, 'Please tell me who he is and what he will have done with her.'

'Can you tell me what the place looked like? Any signs?' Lailah paced her trench coat flapping faster as she moved.

Tess told them everything. Lailah paced and Castiel stood as still as a statue. He hadn't moved the entire time she related the way Sachael was placed and what she'd said.

'Sounds like she is hidden in one of Raguel's rooms.'

Nodding as she wondered back towards the kitchen table. 'Well that proves it. We have to tell the others. Raguel cannot get away with this Castiel. He has our sister and your lover.'

Her eyes blazed dark blue and the air fizzed with frustration.

'Lailah calm down. We cannot be too hasty. There is no way we can go around and accuse a fellow angel of such treachery without proof.'

Screaming slightly Lailah turned her face becoming composed she looked at Tess, 'Thank you. I did not doubt your strength and resolve.'

Nodding at Dean she turned to Castiel, 'We must report this anyway. A thorough search _IN ALL_ areas will now be undertook.' Castiel nodded. She disappeared leaving the angel alone.

'Do you wish to know more about Raguel?' his voice sounded slightly sad.

Tess reached for Dean's hand and grasped it enjoying the feeling of him reassured her.

Not waiting for a reply Castiel carried on, 'He is an archangel who oversees the behaviour of all guardian angels in heaven. If he deems behaviour to not be "good" he often takes measures to make sure the angel is then reminded who they serve. He is normally fair in his way of aligning angels under the social order but I believe he would consider this to be flouting laws.'

Dean nodded, 'Well why would he get so mad about this? I mean Sachael hasn't exactly done anything different she's not missed on doing her job and being a guide to other angels.'

'You would think so. I think that things are wrong in heaven at this moment and she is being used as a scapegoat.'

His eyes went faraway but suddenly he turned his raptor gaze on them both in an instant, 'I have to go. I am being called to a meeting. I will be back as soon as I find out more.'

Suddenly they were left alone. 'I feel sick Dean.' He pulled her close.

'Shush you are safe now.' Nodding she felt the tears run down her face and onto her shirt.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **

Castiel sighed he'd travelled everywhere he could think to find Sachael and he'd decided to call Raguel instead.

An abandoned warehouse was the ideal place. Looking around the lower level he took a deep breath and shouted, 'Raguel come and face your brother.'

The sound of his voice echoed around the warehouse. He flinched slightly at the harshness.

He took a deep breath and waited.

The sound of wings behind him made him start slightly.

Turning around he heard and felt the grace of his brother Raguel. The vessel was wearing a black suit and had long blonde hair and seemed like a model.

'Castiel.' Bowing deeply the blonde haired man stood calmly in front of him.

'Raguel.' Bowing in response he looked up into the piercing blue eyes, 'I asked you here to talk about my relationship with Sachael.'

Raguel tutted and looked up at the sky. Looking into his brothers blue eyes he sighed and folded his arms.

'Castiel I am sorry but I cannot talk about that. She has gone against God's law and has caused other angels to become disobedient. That is not on Castiel. You are lucky I didn't decide to discipline you both.'

He walked around and tsked at the graffiti on the wall of the warehouse, 'You see all of this? It is done by humans, humans who have nothing to do and no discipline. They just take for granted everything no wonder their political state is awful too if this is how puerile their minds are.'

Pacing Raguel sighed, 'Sachael has spent too much time around these humans. Seeing how they do things differently and wanting to be like them isn't right. She's got to learn that they are different to us. Don't get me wrong this isn't a severe punishment Castiel I am just doing what everyone would expect me to do. '

He stopped pacing, 'Heaven is a strange place at the moment Castiel you know that as well as I. I have to be seen doing what I do otherwise I would be the same as following you and I would be equally in trouble.'

He moved away from Castiels piercing eyes and walked away.

Castiel ignored his brothers pacing, 'Raguel my brother Sachael and I are close and I'm sorry if you felt we were flouting some law or causing more angels to go against laws and lose the flow of discipline. But please can you release her?'

He realised his voice had lowered and he could feel the sadness drip from each word.

'Are you begging brother?' a smirk crossed the vessels face, 'I'll think about it. Remember I have a reputation to maintain.'

Suddenly Castiel was left alone.

* * *

><p>The place she lay was cold. The ground was hard and she couldn't get comfortable. Lying there all she could think of was Castiel.<p>

The comfort she had felt when Tessa had arrived here to see her in Raguel's sand pit was still burning in her heart and the only thing keeping her going, 'Well, well, well,' Raguel looked down at the withered angel in front of him, 'Castiel is really worried about you. I don't blame him.'

She stared at the vessel's extremely shiny boots just keeping her focus on Castiel's grace and Tessa's kind words.

She shivered but didn't answer.

He paced before her praying silently in Enochian before he stopped in front of her, 'I think you've learnt your lesson.' He waved his hand and suddenly she felt the sudden warmth crisscross her body.

Gasping deeply as she felt her body reconnect with God and her Grace. She sighed loudly as the deep celestial feeling rekindled in her whole being. Time was now hers and the last tear fell from her nose she could see the entire rainbow in the small droplet.

When the world came to a standstill she asked, 'Why did you do that?' her voice came out loudly, 'I would never disrupt God's law. I just believed that right now heaven would be able to consider a transition.'

At that moment Heaven was in a state of flux and development and Sachael had been sure to an extent that they would begin to change how they viewed angel's relationships.

He nodded. 'I'm sure that you can get others to listen.'

He looked to the floor, 'I guess your time with humans has affected you in your wish to form a deeper relationship with Castiel. I may not agree with it but I believe that because of your outburst there could be more angels wishing to cause more difficult problems for us archangels. However, I believe you have learnt your lesson.'

Looking at her again, 'I only did what I had to do. I believe that it has dimmed any possibly outburst from any of your followers. Let's hope that you're appeal is finally heard then law and diplomacy amongst other angels can be restored.' Nodding slightly he left her alone.

She was alone but this time her grace had been restored and she could feel her celestial body radiating towards heaven and she was overwhelmed.

Crying tears of joy she stared around. She was not in that weird dark land anymore she was simply in a warehouse somewhere. It had all been a plot by Raguel to keep her away from the others. Taking a shaky breath she simply touched the place where her heart was beating fast and softly called for Castiel.

Suddenly his arms were around her. He kissed her softly and stared into her big blue eyes. 'I have missed you so much.'

Smiling she touched him lightly with her gift as their lips met again. 'I missed you too.'

Nodding and feeling cool tears trace long lines down her face she slowly touched him. She loved feeling his soul come alive under her touch. It felt as if she had been so far away from him for more than just a few days. She watched as he closed his eyes he let her cool fingers caress his face, 'Please take me home.'

Home meant their interpretation of heaven and no one else's. They escaped there when they needed reprieve.

Nodding again she released her wings the purple tinge was darker and more flush and he felt her joy and exhilaration at their sweet release.

Taking her hand in his, they took to the sky.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: **

Gasping loudly she held her heart. A feeling of warmth and goodness spread through her. Whispering to herself, 'It's back.'

Opening his eyes Dean groaned as his body stretched and he shifted from his warm spot on the sofa, 'What?'

He'd fallen asleep on the couch after helping Sam paper some of the walls next door. He'd kicked off his boots and curled up and fallen asleep straight away.

Tess had just put the twins to bed John and Mary were sat in their pyjama's watching a cartoon before she took them to bed too. As she stared out of the window a flash of warmth and her link to Sachael become stronger and more intense. The tranquil radiance spread through her caressing her and filling her with a deep love.

'Dean she is back.'

His eyes were still tired but he frowned, 'Who is back?'

Grinning inanely she jumped up off her chair, 'Sachael she's got her grace back.' Dean smiled too.

He knew how happy Tess was at this news. It must have been so weird without her around that it was scary not knowing how to cope without her support. He realised as well that she had always known Sachael in one form and that was as a constant guiding force and that loss had been hard. Now she was complete again.

Stretching he stood up, 'That's fantastic.' Standing up he pulled her into his arms. He kissed her forehead and felt her smile.

'So things will be back to normal then?' she pulled away as he laughed slightly, 'Ok well normal as possible then.'

Nodding at his amendment she laughingly said, 'Nothing is normal here.'

* * *

><p>Stepping back from the wall admiring her handiwork she smiled as Sam's arms encircled her waist.<p>

'Hey.' His large bulk made her shiver with excitement and warmth. He was so soft as well as hard what with those large arms and big muscles.

She smiled as she turned around to face him, 'Hey.' Taking in his big hazel eyes she pushed some of his hair back from his face and he shivered at her touch.

'I can't believe we've done the entire house in four days.' Grinning like a kid she looked around their living room. It had been a slog what with the children being awake and moving furniture but now the house was done. Taking deep breath she looked around it was all they had wanted and more.

'I know. What would we do without Dean and Tess?'

'Yeah I know we'd be in serious trouble.' His voice was serious.

She nodded, 'I can't wait to spend our first night here.'

He smirked, 'Me either.'

She kissed him deeply. 'I really do love you so much you know?'

'Yeah and I love you too.'

They finally had a place of their own. It had taken four days to finally paper and paint the walls in the rooms. Everything else would and could wait.

'Do you think we should you know?' she wriggled her eyebrows in a suggestive manner, 'Christen this room?'

Sam grinned widely. 'Put it like that baby how can I say no.'

He pulled her into his arms. Kissing her deeply she felt the warmth his hand slipped down between her legs and she gasped slightly against his mouth.

Pressing her hands against his hard chiselled chest she reached for the hem of her shirt pulling off the layer she sighed as she gently kissed and sucked him.

Kneeling down on the ground she practically ripped the buttons off her shirt as she pulled it off.

Instantly Sam was upon her pressing her into the carpet. His large hands roved over her body bringing large gasps from her as his mouth swopped places and he moved further down.

Wriggling out of her jeans she found his lips softly sucking on her mound through her panties. Running her hands through his hair she arched up towards his lips and tongue.

His hands pulled her down her panties and she smiled, 'You know all of this I love but baby I just need you.'

The way she whispered only increased his desire to be inside her, 'You sure?'

Nodding she pulled him closer to her. Feeling his body against her length made her wetter. His cock was so hard and pressed against her.

Looking into her big green eyes he thrust deep inside her. She groaned slightly feeling him go deeper than before. The rhythm he set was fantastic their pace only got faster.

Clutching at him he moaned. Pumping faster she screamed his name as she felt the world beginning to crumble around them both.

Screaming out his name she felt him come shortly after. He collapsed into her kissing her as he did so. 'I'm glad you got us to move it along a little bit more.'

Giggling she ran her hands through his thick hair, 'Me too.' Looking at his beautiful face she smiled up at him. She loved his nose and the way that sweat slowly dripped from its length and how his eyes shone with so much emotion they were overwhelming. 'I love you Mr Winchester.'

Tilting his head to look down at her, 'I love you too Mrs Winchester.'

They lay there talking and touching one another. Here they could be themselves with space and freedom.

Kissing him again as she snuggled into his neck. 'I've got a confession to make.'

Sam looked back down, 'What?'

'Well I'm still a bit horny.'

'Really?' his eyebrows raised, 'Well I think I can summon up some more energy.'

She squealed as he tickled her. Rushing from the living room she ran up the stairs to their bedroom and flopped on the bed waiting for Sam to rush in after her.

* * *

><p>Jolting in her sleep Tess opened her eyes.<p>

A sliver of moon shone in through a tiny chink in the curtain. Sliding from the bed she wandered across the room and out of the door.

Sachael stood in the full light from the moon. Her blonde hair shone silver from the light and she seemed even more celestial than normal.

Turning her blue eyes seemed to glow as she took Tess in.

'Hello Tessa.'

She smiled and Tess smiled back. 'I came against Castiel's best wishes but I had to see you and thank you.'

Flushing she looked at her feet, 'You would have done the same for me.'

'Of course I would as if my loyalty towards you would be in question. You have given so much and finding me as you did I am so indebted to you.'

Looking at the beautiful angel Tess sighed, 'You don't have to be indebted to me. You are my friend and I don't know what my life would be without you. You've shown me what my life would be like without Dean and also what it would be like without your presence and I can't deal without it.'

Taking another breath, 'You've always been there just out of reach and now I know you I don't want to have to miss your presence again. So I guess I'll have to say don't piss anyone off again.'

The angel laughed. Her laugh was delicious and throaty. Feeling the energy flow from her Tess groaned with an almost delighted sound deep in her throat. This raw sexual energy emitting from the angel's laugh made her wet with desire. She had never considered wishing for more from a woman but this was an angel emitting off a hell of a lot of hormones.

Taking a deep breath she controlled herself but the angel seemed oblivious.

'I promise I won't annoy anyone else. I'm pretty sure that Raguel has told everyone exactly what happened by now and I just await the chance for Castiel and I to be together as one.'

Tess smiled. 'Dean guessed how you and Cas felt about one another. I mean it was obvious how you felt about one another. He guessed though that you two had caused a bit of a ruckus up in heaven.'

Smiling shyly Sachael stepped forward, 'I owe you so much. You have given me a lot of experiences that I never would have had if I had stayed away from you. I've learnt a lot about being a human and the way in which you love one another. That is how I came to realise Castiel meant more to me than just a person I shared the love of our Father with.'

Embracing Tess Sachael whispered, 'Thank you. I will still be with you and here for you whenever you need me. I will not forget what you have done for me.'

Feeling the warmth and love emanate from the angels' body she embraced her tighter. 'Take care of yourself Sachael and let me know how everything goes between you and Castiel.'

The angel nodded, 'You will be the first to know.'

Her blue eyes stared off into the night, 'I must go. Castiel insists I return,' turning the blue eyes fixed on her own, 'Thank you.'

Then Tess was alone. The warmth that surrounded her was like a delicious cocoon. Taking a deep breath and rubbing her arms free from goosebumps she headed back to Dean.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: **

Jumping in her sleep she brushed the long sliver of sweat from her eyes. Her heart was pounding and her mind was racing.

All of the images she'd seen were jumbled in her brain. Who were Dean and Tess? The flashing between scenes and places had been seriously disorientating.

Red eyes, black eyes and people taking part in deals. What did any of it mean?

These dreams hadn't happened for a while and she had been hoping they had disappeared or "she'd grown out of them."

The name that stood out was Winchester. She'd heard it somewhere before but couldn't quite place it. Taking a deep breath her breathing began to slow.

Pushing back the damp covers she slid from the bed. Listening out she couldn't hear her parents moving around so she opened up her laptop and opened an internet search engine.

Controlling her shaking hands she typed in Winchester. It brought up a town in England called Winchester, Winchester rifles but she was looking for something local.

"Bingo" her mouse hovered over the link that said small local garage called Winchester autos. It was only listed in the local business listings but she clicked on it anyway. The garage was about six miles away and the proprietors were Dean and Tessa Winchester.

She wasn't sure how they were going to become involved in her life but once she'd dreamt about someone they generally turned up in her life one way or another. This time it was a couple and Dean was a hunter.

She guessed that it was a hunter of animals but the word ghost or spirit kept popping up in the snippets of conversations as well as the school corridors. Writing all of it down on a notepad she closed the internet. Whoever these people were they were going to be important in her life.

Somehow.

Shivering she slipped back under the covers. It looked like Tessa and she were linked by their dreams and telepathy. She'd always known she was special but at times being the way she was, was downright scary.

Sighing she closed her eyes. These nightmares left her shaken and cold picking up her mp3 player she plugged in her headphones and pressed play. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep now so music sometimes helped calm her even if it didn't completely push away the niggle at the back of her mind.

She wondered how long it would be before they appeared and what exactly it would all entail when they did show up. The worrying part was the images of her school corridors closing her eyes she attempted to clear her mind.

Taking several deep breaths and focusing on Sarah McLachlan's voice.

Slowly but surely she felt herself begin to wander and she finally drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: **

Throwing down his spanner Dean cursed loudly as he looked down at the car. 'Yo Simon.'

A car door slammed and Dean saw the shorter guy head over to him. Wiping his hands on a rag he clapped Simon on the back, 'What's up boss?'

'Can you check that while I rev the engine?'

He smiled, 'Sure thing.'

'Thanks man.' Simon seemed really chuffed. 'I just think it's gone. I'm not sure if it isn't just dead.'

Simon laughed, 'Boss she's had this car forever and I'm sure one day she will have to get a new car.'

Chuckling Dean nodded. The car they had been working on belonged to a lady who kept bringing the car back when things basically fell off. It was a good thing that Dean knew Bobby would be able to get the parts in the garage from his salvage yard just in case.

'Do you think she'll actually listen?'

Simon shook his head, 'Dean she's been coming here for fifteen years and I doubt she will now.'

Chuckling Dean turned on the ignition. It croaked then chugged on and snarled loudly smirking he smiled at Simon over the bonnet, 'Well it's fixed for another year.'

'Yeah thanks Si.'

'No problem boss,' shuffling off back to his other job he had on an old Buick.

Dean still loved being called boss. He smiled widely. Heading towards the office he was about to pick up the phone when it rang under his hand.

'Winchester autos,' he waited.

'Yo Dean I've got a hunt.' Sam sounded pretty excited.

'A hunt seriously? Where?' collapsing in the swivel chair. Pulling out his notepad and a pen he began to tap it.

'Well I've just had a call from Bobby. A ping has hit his radar. A local high school.'

Rolling his eyes, 'A High school what would that be about? I mean do we have a poltergeist, a Striga or a vampire?'

Chuckling darkly Sam muttered, 'Well it's a ping that has popped up again from the 60's. Apparently the school has had a lot of famous people who guess what have died after ten years.'

'What? A demon in a high school?' they'd heard some things in their time but never this.

'Well according to Bobby that might be a possibility. He had a call from an ex teacher who worked at the school. One Joan Day she had been there for a long time and she thought something was going on again. It looks as though she is right.'

Dean heard Sam clicking on the computer and shuffling paper. A large sigh escaped from his mouth, 'I've not pulled the original building plans as yet but it could be something important maybe?'

Dean heard him clicking again on the mouse, 'The reason this school pinged was because a local celebrity that of a wrestler has just died after his autobiography sold a lot of copies. It looks as if from the piece Bobby sent to me.'

A deep breath, 'I am reading between the lines here but the guy sold his soul whilst at the high school. Looking back through the history of the school there have been several other people who seem to have done the same. I'm not getting much information only that the school has recently hired a new Principal and there seems to have been a few more demonic omens of late in the area. Specifically around the school.'

Taking a deep breath Sam sighed, 'This looks like a big case.'

Scratching his jaw he tapped the desk, 'So how do we get in? I mean we have to know who it is but I doubt there is anyone around who knows exactly what we are dealing with and maybe how to stop it.'

Sam made a noise of agreement in his throat, 'That's what I was thinking. I checked with Bobby and well this school won't just accept anyone you have to go through rigorous training and an interview.'

Rolling his eyes Dean muttered, 'Now they hit the big time suddenly they are getting all picky.'

Sam chuckled again, 'I guess we go in for just janitors?'

Frowning, 'Erm no I've got a better idea. I'm coming back so I'll see you in a little while. I've just gotta ask someone if they will help.'

'Ok well I'll dig up a few things about the school and I'll let you know when you get back.'

'Thanks bro.' hanging up Dean grabbed his jacket from the hanger and shouted to Simon he was leaving.

* * *

><p>Pulling up on the drive Dean took a deep breath. He was sure that she would say yes but then again it might be a case of getting a good copy company to make some fake certificates and get in the school that way.<p>

Sam did have a thing for uniforms so being a janitor could get them access to all of the school which they would need especially if it was a witch hiding things all over the place. If it was a demon they were screwed.

He didn't have to wait long. Tess slipped on her short leather jacket and unlocked her car door. He loved the way her hips swayed in her jeans and he bit his lip. Now was not the time to get all excited about his wife being so sexy it hurt. Deciding to just ask he got out of the Impala.

Hearing the door slam she turned towards him and smiled widely. Her eyes lit up and smile was infectious, 'Hey what's up? You normally aren't finished till later.'

'Yeah Sam called and he's got us a hunt,' her face fell, 'But it's local. Really local it's the local high school,' taking her hand he pulled her close to him, 'I think we'll be dressing up although there probably will be a snag.'

Raising her eyebrow, 'Snag?'

'Well I work for the local community. Probably a lot of kid's parents have their cars serviced by me or Simon so I guess I'll be recognised.'

Catching on Tess shook her head, 'So you really think they will want to hire a new teacher so far into the term?'

He sighed. 'Baby I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. Plus we don't know what Sam's dug up so it's all on the back burner.'

Sighing she pushed away from him and looked up into his green eyes, 'Dean we'll have to see I left teaching for a reason so I dunno.'

Nodding he took her hand, 'Whatever you decide baby. Sam can pass as teacher or whatever he's a big geek.'

Smirking, 'Yeah he could do.'

Thinking about it going back into a school job wouldn't have been so bad she missed it. Teaching had been everything to her until of course she had met Dean then had children with him. She hadn't even considering going back into that world now that her eyes had been opened about what was really out there in the dark.

'Where were you off to?'Dean's voice broke through her thoughts.

'Just to the store but it can wait.' She pulled off her jacket revealing a tight fitting t shirt that made him stiffen in his jeans.

She tried to ignore the feeling of worry that niggled in the pit of her stomach. Maybe getting involved in a school situation wasn't exactly what she needed.

Dean watched her. Taking a deep breath he said, 'I've got to find Sam do you want to tag along and here what he's found out?'

'Yeah.' She really was interested now especially if they did want her to go in for them.

* * *

><p>Pushing away from the computer Sam smiled as Dean and Tess came into the office. 'So I've found out a bit more. The school has recently got a new principal for definite and she is still going strong. They are looking for a guidance councillor and also some janitors.' Dean smirked then hastily looked away.<p>

They wouldn't want anyone with no proper experience. Tess had all of that in abundance and hearing a bit more about the school and the job made her more determined to try and get it.

'Well I'll apply.' Tess's voice shocked them.

'Seriously?'

She nodded, 'Give me the number. Guys if I can get the information for you, you can get you in and do your thing! Trust me.'

Heading for kitchen Dean left her to it. It was something she needed to do. He could tell that she wanted to try it all out and who could blame her?

Watching her dial the number he stared at her face concentrating on the digits as she finally put the phone to her ear. She was so beautiful he ached for her body.

He loved the way she twirled her hair slightly as she spoke to the person on the other end of the line. She laughed slightly then gave her information.

Putting the phone done on the side she hurried to the office. He noticed her jeans were the tight pair he loved because he could see the entire shape of her hips and her ass she moved.

Feeling a tightening in his jeans he followed her into the office. 'I've asked for an application form which they are emailing and then I just need to fill it out and send it back.'

Clicking on the computer she looked up and smiled. 'What's up baby?'

'Nothing I just want to watch you for a while.' He hoped he didn't look like he was all soppy over her but she was just so amazing and god damn beautiful.

Her eyes twinkled as she smiled at him. 'You can watch me anytime you like. In fact I love it when you do.'

'I should watch you more often.'

Giggling she looked at him, 'Well if you do you'll have to calm down tiger.' She pointed to his now visible erection.

Smirking slightly he licked his beautiful lips, 'Well what would you say if I asked for some assistance or I dunno you just watch me?'

Crossing her legs Tess sighed. Her body was responding to his obvious desire for her. Biting her lips she watched him unzip his jeans. She watched as his cock sprang free from the confines of his boxers.

Taking a deep breath she gripped the desk trying to ignore how amazing he was. He took his cock in his hands and slowly began to stroke it.

Biting her lip she groaned slightly as she watched his hands slide up and down. His lips were parted and he groaned his eyes rolled back in his head.

She knew he was in ecstasy because he was stroking faster and faster. Taking another deep breath she kicked back from the chair and rushed to finish him off.

Taking him in her mouth was always wonderful. Sucking him furiously she felt him tighten against her as he began to thrust up into her mouth faster.

She felt the start of him coming and she smiled wickedly because as always Dean tasted amazing licking down his length she kissed and sucked again. Her hands clenched around his knees as she sucked him off again. Eventually he tightened up and came in long spurting lengths groaning as he did so.

He moaned again as she kissed him all along his glistening shaft. 'I'm so glad you didn't stop over there.'

She smiled as she kissed him. 'Of course seeing you so helpless sort of made me think I'd have to get involved somehow.'

She swallowed again, 'God you never cease to amaze me how wonderful you taste.'

He smiled, 'Well I am an amazing being.'

Laughing she pulled his zip back up, 'Yes you are. Right now I've got to get back to work as I guess you want to solve this hunt?'

Nodding and kissing her again he whispered, 'Can we carry this on later?'

'Hell yes Dean I expect something hot baby.'

She wiggled her eyebrows as her lips caressed his again. 'I love you Mr Winchester.'

'Love you too Mrs Winchester.'

She sat back on the swivel chair and began typing on the keyboard glancing up at him every now and then feeling the need radiate off of him.

She typed faster because she wanted him so badly. Suddenly finishing it saving adding it to an email she sent it off then grabbed Dean by the collar and dragged him to their room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

The school had a particular smell to it. Sort of like teenagers with a lot of hormones and books. A rather odd combination but once you worked there long enough you didn't notice it.

She'd got an interview for a guidance councillor to start immediately so she sat on the hard seat crossing her legs waiting in the school reception. Butterflies bouncing around in her stomach Tess felt as if she had waited there for hours. She hadn't had an interview for a really long time and she was really nervous in actual fact she felt sick.

She'd gotten there early enough to show she was keen for the job and punctual as well.

Jolting from her deep reverie she looked up at the receptionist, 'Mrs Winchester,' the voice called her from behind the desk, 'Principal Clark will see you now.' She hadn't even heard the intercom go on the desk so she was pretty rattled.

'Thank you.' She smiled and headed towards the office. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

'Come in.' she held her references tighter to her chest as she opened the door and walked in. Deciding to look at the floor for the time being she stood still as the shuffling of papers ended abruptly as a voice said, 'Tessa?'

Looking up Tess met the eyes of Marcus. She hadn't clicked with the name and she really hadn't checked out who the principal was exactly. So this was an absolute surprise. She hadn't seen him for a long time and it was very random.

'Marcus?'

'Wow. I never clicked with the name.' His eyes appraised her, 'You look good.'

She smiled but she still felt as though she'd had a shock. Marcus was her ex boyfriend from college. He had grown his hair a bit longer from his normal spiky style or should she say the last time she'd seen him hairstyle and well it suited him. His big blue eyes smiled as well as his lips, 'You look good too.'

Taking a seat she looked across at him, 'So this is a complete surprise.' She nodded.

He was so surprised at how gorgeous she looked. She looked amazing before when they were at college but now she looked fuller, more contained and well down right sexy. He watched as she crossed her legs. He took her in she was wearing black stockings and a tight black skirt. Topped off with a grey blouse and a smart office jacket she looked official and damn she was sexy. He couldn't get his mind off of how wonderful she looked.

'I didn't recognise the name on the reference I just thought wow we went to the same college and did the same course and I didn't recognise the surname.'

Nodding at his admission she simply said, 'Yeah well I'm now married and I honestly didn't realise you were the principal here. When did you get this position?'

They talked together for about ten minutes. It turned out that he'd taught in a few schools before taking a principal job here. 'Wow.'

He nodded, 'Yeah and then after a few weeks of being here I lose three members of staff and one of which is seriously important. When I read your resume I was so surprised you'd left teaching to become a councillor why was that?'

Taking a deep breath she focused on the slight scuff on her shoe. She reckoned it was when she had kissed Dean before she had left the house.

His boots were big and clunky and no doubt as they had kissed and he'd pulled her closer their shoes had scuffed, 'Teaching was my dream but when I took jobs there were so many kids going into things unprepared due to bad guidance and I knew that I could inspire and encourage them to maybe work on one thing to get a better job if they left school or for them to go into a course right for them at college. Plus some kids just needed the right direction with study or just support due to situations at home etc.'

Nodding he smiled widely, 'I was surprised but put it like that you really don't surprise me with your care for students. Plus you're references seemed impeccable and well I know you so I'd love working with you again.'

Sitting forward on her seat frowning in the questioning way she used to at college, 'So does that mean what I think it does?'

He nodded and moved around the table to shake her hand. 'Honestly it has nothing to do with knowing you. It's because you're resume is the best on the pile.'

Flushing slightly she simply said, 'Thanks. I don't know what to say. That was my first interview in a while.'

Smiling he led her from the room, 'I guessed. You do seem nervous and you do have a large gap between leaving you're last job so I guessed you'd taken a break.'

They headed down the long grey corridors past the long lines of lockers large sliver sentinels on duty. 'Plus you aren't Reynolds any more so I guess marriage was the reason.'

Feeling her face flush she looked down at her feet again. Why was she so bothered telling him anything about her new life. He'd messed up their relationship so she shouldn't be bothered about him getting worried about Dean. 'Yeah I'm married and now we've got three beautiful babies.'

He stumbled. 'Wow so you really have been busy.' She didn't look like she had, had one baby let alone three.

Her face looked flushed and she pushed her hair back as she looked around, 'Well just happy.'

He nodded. Looking around the corridors he pointed to the English block, 'Ok well here is the main set of classrooms. In fact there are a few in progress so do you want to have a sit in?'

'Sure.' He pushed open the door and walked in, 'English literature.'

The classroom was full. Paper was scattered on the desks and a brief glance to the book they were reading a copy of Macbeth. A classic play.

The teacher looked around and smiled, 'Can I help you Principal Clark?'

'Mr Parry just carry on we are only browsing classes. Apologies for us coming in just carry on.' All eyes turned to face them both and Tess found that specifically the teenage boys' eyes lingered on her and she shifted.

Obviously the stockings were making them more excited than normal. She could sort of read their expressions as well as imagine what they were saying specifically. Wishing she had worn trousers instead of her skirt she decided to forget it.

Scanning the classroom a pair of eyes remained fixed on her. A girl with long black hair was staring her mouth open and a shocked expression was written all of her pleasant features.

Taking a deep breath Tess sent out a message, _"Can you hear me?" _The girl was definitely giving off a vibe like a lot of psychic kids had when she had first met them. She hoped it was an incorrect vibe.

An audible gasp came from her mouth and she pretended to knock a book off of her table, 'Sorry' she mumbled as everyone turned around to stare.

Tess tried to calm her breathing and her shaking hands. What was the deal, _"What's your name?"_

"_Emily Harris and you are Tessa Winchester aren't you?" _

Looking around the room she pretended to be focused on something the teacher was saying when really she was trying to understand where this girl had got her name from, _"Yeah. How did you know that?" _

The big blue eyes took her in, _"I dreamt about you."_

Chewing her lip and nodding at something random Marcus whispered, _"Do you need to talk to me?"_

"_I do… but I don't know what is going on in my head… I'm scared." _

"_I'm the new guidance councillor come to my office when I'm in then we can talk." _

The silence extended until she whispered, _"Why aren't you freaked by this?"_

Swallowing before she answered as Marcus's hand ushered her from the room, _"Because I've been exactly where you are now and in a strange way I am freaked but we can talk soon I promise."_

Then the door closed and their footsteps echoed as they made their way back towards his office.

'So do you think you'll like it here?'

Turning and smiling she nodded, 'Well I think I will I'm pretty sure things will get interesting.' They already had and now things were slowly unravelling.

Marcus said, 'It's so good to see you Tess. I'm really sorry I didn't know it was you.'

'Me too I was shocked so I must have looked a right freak staring at you.'

Laughing loudly she listened as the echo bounced off the lockers, 'Yeah you did but a beautiful freak.'

Flushing, 'Don't Marcus.'

'Sorry.' Feeling his eyes on her she headed towards the office. 'I guess I always saw you as that. Beautiful.'

She wasn't going to let him think he could get away with flirting. He'd ruined everything they had before and there was no way that even if she hadn't met Dean she would have stayed. As soon as she had met Dean she knew they were meant to be. Obviously everything they had found out about them being predestined and also all of her dreams before she finally met him they all made sense. There would have been no way Marcus could have competed with destiny.

He couldn't even come close. 'It's ok. We do have history and we had some good times but it's all in the past. BUT I really appreciate you giving me a chance.'

He smiled.

'It's going to be great working with you again. I mean we have a lot to catch up on.'

She shivered. Not sure whether that was a promise or a threat she nodded and smiled just to show she didn't mind.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: **

Dean waited for her. Leaning against the car he crossed his arms. John was asleep and so were the twins. It has been a long afternoon and he was tired.

The slight rattle of the car could be heard as it rounded the bend before he finally saw it. She was listening to some music but it wasn't too loud as soon as she saw him she smiled. Pulling up alongside the Impala she turned off the engine.

Opening the door she slipped from the car her black skirt was tight and clung to her shape making her more sexy and lithe. Dean always thought she was sexy but when she wore those tight skirts and looked all official she looked amazing.

Rising on her tiptoes she pulled him down to her mouth. Kissing him deeply she flicked her tongue against his and ran her fingers through his hair. Pulling away she whispered, 'I needed that after the afternoon I've had.'

Bemused he kissed her again. 'Well I'm glad to be of service.'

She smiled. 'I got the job.'

He kissed her. 'Wow so what now?' dragging him by the collar she pulled him to the trunk.

'Well I get an office. It's nice. A big desk,' wriggling her eyebrows suggestively he shifted against her his denim feeling rough and hard, 'but before we get past that I've got a case load of kids to work through as well as get this a psychic kid.'

'What?' Dean hadn't been expecting her to meet anyone who had psychic powers in the school environment. The way she had been talking about it was as if she was so used to meeting special people it happened every day.

Rubbing her forehead as she spoke she said, 'Well she knew who I was. Seriously I had only walked into a classroom and this girl stared at me. The room was still and well she spoke back.'

Dazed Dean picked up her bags from the trunk, 'Wow I bet you were freaked.'

He didn't really know what else to say. This case was getting confusing and maybe it was a good thing she had come into it. She might have seen or known something they couldn't get from simple observation or research.

'Yeah I was freaked. Well I had no idea she would be there. I mean I'd not dreamt about her at all. Normally I do I get a feeling about them before I go into situations but this I felt blind.'

Dumping the bags on the floor in the hall he kicked the door closed with his foot and pulled her into his arms, 'I know what you mean. But look at it this way she obviously has only just realised she has this specific power and maybe she's new to the area.'

Nodding she chewed her nail, 'I guess.'

Making their way to the living room he dropped into a chair and pulled her down to sit on his lap, 'I've got to tell you something else too and you probably won't like it.'

'Ooook.' His big green eyes looked confused and worried. She chewed on her nail and looked him straight in the eyes.

Everything came rushing out of her mouth at once, 'Well when I looked at the information Sam gave me it had another principals' name and when I got there well it was someone I knew.' One eyebrow raised he waited, 'You remember I was seeing someone a bit before you?' he nodded, 'Well Marcus is the principal and well it was a big surprise to him and me.'

Dean's face looked shocked as he took in the news, 'You're ex? Seriously? Why am I feeling completely jealous right now?'

Looking at his beautiful and clever wife he realised that this was the first time he felt a little threatened by someone else seeing all of that in her.

'I don't fancy him Dean to be honest I'm surprised I ever did.' Her eyes took him in as they stared straight at him. He watched as a little smirk crossed her lips, 'You should be jealous. I mean look at me.'

His green eyes appraised her. She was seriously beautiful, 'Well that is what I'm looking at. God you look amazing. Maybe that's the reason I am jealous. You get to wear those tight skirts everyday and well I don't get the benefit of seeing you work in those and you look hot. '

She flushed and her lips turned up into a mischievous and sexy grin, 'Oh Dean. You'll not be neglected. I'll just have to do a special performance before work.'

He smirked as he kissed her. He didn't like it. He didn't want her working with an ex but he wasn't going to say anything about it simply because her working there was the only way into the school.

'Sam came over earlier. Said he'd found out a little history of the school but I bet you now know more and can tell me now.'

Undoing a button on her blouse and kicking off her heels she sat back resting her head on his chest, 'Ok well the school was failing as we found out first but that was because of money and lack of time to prepare the kids. Now obviously two years ago Marcus came to the school and added in some new ideas and well here we are.'

'What areas specifically got better?' he scratched his chin.

'It wasn't specific areas as such. It seems as if failing children or those who wanted desperately to succeed did. Sometimes straight before an exam or before a really important sporting fixture. I guess it seems as if the kids were doing it.'

Dean smiled, 'It's even better than that baby. What would you suggest about someone in power guiding the kids to that conclusion and offering them a place to go and get help from?'

Chewing her lip, 'You know what that could just work. I'd not say no to that idea its brilliant. What other way than getting the kid into the sight of the demon and if they are desperate they will do it.'

'Do you think you could get a staff list or maybe something else?'

'Yeah I don't see why I couldn't.'

She cuddled closer to him. 'I really was surprised it was Marcus though.'

'Well with a name like that then yeah I'd feel the same too.' She jabbed him in the chest he carried on, 'What is he like?'

She sighed loudly and Dean knew it was an exasperated sigh, 'Dean don't do this. He was a long time ago and I was young and impressionable.'

Deciding he didn't care if he annoyed her he simply said, 'So what does that mean?'

Turning to look at him she tutted, 'Well it obviously means that I met him in my first year of college. We were both doing the same course and got on and then it ended. Then I met you and well honestly if I was still with him then I'd have chosen you.' She flopped back into his arms and looked down. Dean should have known no one else would or could come close to him or how she felt about him.

Tilting her face towards his he asked, 'Really?'

Shaking her head and cupping his chin. Her nails dug into his skin as she held his face tightly, 'YES! He was nice. Dean you are everything. I love you and I guess from the fact I've dreamt about you for a really long time before we clapped eyes on one another OH and the fact that God wanted us together kind of gives us an advantage.'

He nodded feeling her nails soften as she let go of him. 'Just so I'm clear he's nothing like me am I right?'

Laughing loudly she curled her arm around his face, 'Baby you aren't. He's boring. I mean obviously we have things in common but it doesn't matter. I don't want boring. I want exciting and more importantly I want to feel safe.'

She'd always felt safe with him.

Right from that moment she'd met him in the alleyway and he asked her if she was ok.

Cuddling up against his body she kissed him.

He pulled at her blouse. She smiled widely as the buttons popped and scattered across the living room.

She was wearing a really amazing bra. She groaned as his hands slipped down her shoulders and caressed her body. Pushing her back down on the sofa.

Kissing her deeply he reached behind her and carefully unhooked the clasp and the flimsy material fell away and her pert breasts were revealed. She gasped as the air caressed them. Dean's tongue instantly set to work making her groan loudly as his tongue flicked and sucked. She pressed her breasts against him, growling that she wanted his shirt off so that they could be closer. Skin on skin.

Hoisting her skirt up with shaking hands she began to unbutton his jeans. As she did so Dean caressed her thighs before slowly easing her further apart.

She closed her eyes and felt his lips nip her neck and the warmth of his fingertips gliding over her skin closer to their mark.

She stretched as long fingers softly began to stroke only making her wetter. She slid her legs onto his shoulders, eager for his mouth to follow his fingers lead. He was already erect she could feel his stiff cock grind against her she couldn't wait to have it within her.

She groaned as his mouth replaced his fingers. Instantly she felt his wonderful tongue begin to twirl in small circles making her writhe. Crying out his name and her hands clenched fiercely in his hair as she gave into a nerve shattering climax.

She was only just getting her breath back when she felt him enter her. She could never get over how each time they made love they were completed.

She held on tightly as he began to move within her. Their eyes locked. Each thrust was met just right. They knew one another so well but each time was still like the first time. He knew what she wanted and vice a versa.

She felt him tighten slightly as he began to shudder. His delicious growl as he spurted his release inside her made her suddenly lose control. She couldn't hold it all in so she cried out softly and she plummeted into the amazing world of Dean as her intense orgasm rolled through her.

Panting they lay together still entwined on the sofa he kissed her softly. She could taste herself on his tongue and she revelled in how his tongue had emitted such feelings and made her so wet.

'You know what?' she looked up at him.

His eyes looked sated as he smiled and whispered, 'What?'

Speaking into the hollow of his collarbone giggling loudly, 'My Mum brought me that blouse.'

Stiffening against her he felt her body vibrating with laughter.

Laughing with her they cuddled in the warmth of their love making.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: **

Emily hoisted her bag on her back. She'd been to the library and picked up books on interpreting dreams and also Psychics. She just guessed she better be prepared. Not knowing exactly what you were or could be capable of was scary and she was seriously freaked.

Clutching the strap tighter she hurried out of the library.

Her body bumped into another person. Her glasses fell from her face but a tanned hand picked them up and passed them back to her.

'Thanks.' Her voice was soft looking up into the eyes of Nathan Green. She had the biggest crush on him and how embarrassing to be wearing her reading glasses still and stumbling into someone like Nathan.

He held her arm to steady her, 'No problem. You are Emily right?' his smile made her flush a deeper red.

'Yeah I am.' Flushing deeper she looked up into his beautiful eyes.

He leant forward, 'Sorry about knocking into you. I wasn't looking where I was going. Would you like to go for coffee?'

Her hand flew to her mouth as she stuttered, 'Erm I'd love to.'

He smiled wider, 'I have been meaning to ask you for a while.' He shifted and his face turned a light pink.

'Really?' she was so shocked. This was Nathan Green. He played basketball for the school team and he was ridiculously gorgeous. She was just Emily the A Grade student who was having some weird dreams about people and she could talk to using her mind and never had she possibly imagined someone would want to ask her out for a date. She was freaked out.

'Yeah I really want too.'

Shrugging she nodded, 'Ok.'

He chatted to her as he led her to a small café on the corner of the street and held the door open as she pushed past him. Their hands touched and he smiled widely. The tingling didn't disappear as she sat down at the table before him.

'I just want to say that I'm glad that I bumped into you. I've wanted to talk to you and ask you ok so I just jumped at the chance.'

Flushing she tucked her hair behind her ear, 'I'm glad you did too.'

He clasped his hand in front of him on the table, 'I've not told you or anyone this before but I had to ask you out because I love your voice. I love how you talk and read in class and well you just astound me.'

She'd never expected him to say anything that forward or have any man or guy speak to her that way at all.

'Sorry too much?' he couldn't believe he was telling her all of this so soon. That was normally what he would have said after they had dated for a few weeks not as soon as he bumped into her coming out of the library.

She smiled, 'Yeah I'm still freaked I'm sat here opposite you.'

He grinned. 'Well its kind…erm likewise.'

Flushing again she reached for the menu just as he did. Their hands touched again and she gasped slightly as he took her hand within his own. They just sat still for a moment weighing one another up.

Finally he blurted out, 'So what's your favourite film?'

She grinned and answered. She loved the fact sitting there feeling his hand around her own. She could stay here for a while and forget about all of the books stacked up in her back pack, for now she was just a normal teenager not some weird psychic or whatever.

* * *

><p>Nate had dropped her off at home and she was tired. They had talked nonstop for four hours and she had laughed and joked around and loved every minute of it. Nate had given her his cell number and she smiled as she headed into the kitchen.<p>

'Hey Em you had a good afternoon?'

Her Mum was peeling some vegetables for dinner and the kitchen smelt of chicken and she heard her stomach rumble in response to the scent of it. 'Yeah I did thanks.'

She felt her face being scrutinised, 'So where did you go?'

'Just for coffee with a friend.' She felt her face flush, 'We had fun.'

Her mother smiled widely, 'I'm so glad baby. You need a break. Too much work and reading it's not good you can do all of that and socialise too you know? I'm really glad you have had some fun this afternoon.'

Putting the vegetables in the saucepan she smiled, 'Right ok there was a call from school as well today. I know you have an afternoon off but she called to ask if you could pop into the office around lunch time and speak to her she said she just wanted to see how things were going at school. She sounded lovely.'

Emily froze, 'Mrs. Winchester?'

'Yeah well she said to call her Tess I think that's more personal.' Hugging her daughter, 'Look nothing to worry about. We haven't been here that long and it's good someone at school is checking on you.'

Forcing a smile she said, 'Yeah it is. She does seem nice and interesting.'

'Well that's wonderful.' Her Mum hummed loudly as she headed to the fridge, 'You better go and wash up for dinner and call your brother. Your Dad will be back soon too.'

'Ok.' Picking up her backpack she raced upstairs her heart pounding. She hoped things went well with Mrs. Winchester at school otherwise she'd be worried about everything beforehand.

Sighing she pulled out her cell. Nate had just text saying he couldn't wait to see her tomorrow and he wanted to meet her by the lockers first period.

She text back saying she couldn't wait either and thanked him for a great afternoon.

Calling her brother they headed downstairs to dinner.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: **

'Crap!' the plant on the desk had shot off the end and the soil had shot all over the carpet in the office. Wishing she'd not placed the damn plant on the edge of the desk she knelt down on the carpet picking up great big clumps from the floor.

Scraping the soil up she dumped it back in the plant pot. Now was not the time to mess around especially when she was meeting Emily for the first time.

Just as she muttered her second curse two booted feet stood at the now open door. Looking up she saw the young girl she'd met the previous week staring at her on her knees, 'Hey Emily could you just close the door and take a seat?'

The girl nodded as she placed her bag on the floor next to the desk, 'Just ignore my use of language there. I'd appreciate it if you just pretend you never heard any of that.'

She knew her face was flushed with embarrassment as well as kneeling and sweeping. Emily smiled, 'It's ok. I can totally see how that would be irritating.'

Wiping her hands on a cloth she smiled as she took her seat behind the desk, 'Ok well it's really nice to meet you finally.'

'You too. In a weird way I feel as I know you already from my dreams of course,' flushing a deep red colour as she spoke the truth.

Nodding Tess took her in. She was pretty with long black hair and big blue eyes that sometimes were framed with glasses. From reading her reports from classes they showed that from her grades she was clever and she did a lot of extra curriculum activities. It said she had moved to the area about six months before and she had fitted in really well at the school.

'Ok so how are you doing? I mean the other day you said you were freaked?'

Emily snorted, 'Yes I was and I still am but I got some books and well this meeting has kept me going if I'm honest.'

Tess smiled, 'I hope I can help. I know how you feel about being different but I want to know first off if you've had any strange feelings around the school or about the school?'

Emily frowned, 'Well I dreamt about it. I had only been here a few days and then I was seeing red eyes and well something about deals. It looked like this person was making a deal for their soul but that can't be completely right can it?'

'Unfortunately Emily it is real,' smiling at her, 'what you saw was a demon who was obviously making a deal with a person here in the future or in the past.' Tess wasn't sure whether to be completely honest or keep things a secret so she decided to be completely honest.

Emily sighed. Taking a deep breath she ran a hand through her hair, 'Right so I witnessed a deal being made and it's obviously going to take place soon. I guess I just want to know who it was and why I am seeing things?'

'Look don't worry ok? I want you to keep calm and whatever you see or feel I want you to write it all down in this,' passing Emily the notepad she'd brought that morning, 'I've also written my number down for you to use if you get in trouble and my email.'

'Thanks.' Flicking the pages she placed it in her bag, 'So do you think there is a demon in the school?'

Chewing her lips Emily stared at the woman before her, 'Honestly I'm going to tell you that we do. Dean and Sam both believe there is a demon somewhere.'

'Right so what do I need to do?'

Leaning across the desk Tess tapped the notepad, 'That's all you need to do and also I want you to be vigilant. Anytime you feel something happening or get a bad vibe just call me.'

'Ok. It's just a bit…' she looked down and shuffled her feet, '…weird.'

Tess could totally relate to that, 'Yeah it really is.' Smiling widely she looked at the girl, 'Don't worry. I'll be here to help you ok?'

Smiling up at Tess she whispered, 'Ok.'

'So how are things? I mean you've not been here in the area for very long have you?'

Shaking her head Emily looked up. They'd only moved to the area because of her Dad's job and things had been going well. Tess noticed that she wrung her hands as she took in the office, 'We moved here about six months ago and I've made a few friends and I'm getting on ok so yeah it's all good apart from the fact that now I've started having these crazy dreams and finding out they are real.'

Again Tess could totally relate, 'I can understand you being completely freaked. I think though deep down you always knew you were special and different even though you aren't? You are just a normal teenager who is more sensitive than others to things. Do not worry.'

Checking her watch she stood up, 'Mrs…'

'Tess please.'

Flushing, 'Tess I've got to get to history class now sorry to leave you.'

Standing up, 'Don't apologise I just want you to take notes and call me if you need me and we can talk anytime you have a problem ok?'

Nodding she left the office.

'Whew.' Flopping down on the seat she sighed that had been one long morning. Work was hard even though all she had done was chat about things she had first experience of.


	16. Chapter 16

**C****hapter 16:**

Large blue prints were spread out across the kitchen table and the chairs surrounding it. Sam had spent the entire morning pouring over them and making notes.

Dean strolled in, 'What's up?'

Silently rolling his eyes and tsking he answered, 'Well if you ever listened Dean you'd know that I've now found the place where the cross roads still exist from the original layout.'

'Seriously?' pouring the last of the coffee into his mug, 'Ok well now all we need to do is get into the school and find out who is running the show.'

Frowning Sam looked up. His hair was a mess as he scratched his chin. 'Dean we have to figure out which kid will be stupid enough to want to make a deal with a demon.'

'You went to high school right?'

'Well durrh.' Dean had always teased Sam about being a geek and always made fun of him for doing his homework and extra curriculum stuff.

Smirking Dean pointed at his brother, 'I went too apart from when I wasn't,' smirking he carried on.

'You know how unpleasant it was right?' slurping down his coffee, 'Well those kids are just doing what any kid would do. I mean if you were given the chance to get a better shot in high school by becoming more popular for example you'd do it wouldn't you?'

Thinking about it Sam realised that he might have done back then. Simply because he hated their lives back then all of that moving around and never settling down he guessed looking back being the new kid every time they moved was hard. He was brought up differently to other children so he knew all about what not to wish for and making demon deals was definitely one of them.

Shaking his head, 'Knowing what I know and what I did at their age no. But if I didn't I guess I would.'

Nodding Dean ate some toast and pointed his crust at his brother, 'Exactly. The only thing teenagers think about is sex and sex oh and more sex.'

Tilting his head to the side and giving in placing his hands on the desk, 'Yeah again you are right.'

Smirking Dean ate his toast while looking through the paper. He tried ignoring the fact that Sam was staring at him. He knew exactly what he was going to say. It was what he was thinking too. Rattling the paper he ate some more of his toast and pretended to be interested in the article about the environment. He could see Sam shifting in his seat desperate to say what was bothering him.

Taking a deep breath Sam sighed, 'This is going to be difficult Dean you realise that. I mean anyone can be involved in that. You've just said that all teenagers would be interested and persuaded well there are a hell of a lot there it could be anyone of them.'

Raking his hand through his hair Sam looked at his brother. Dean still was pretending to be reading the paper but at this admission he finally met his brother's eyes.

Throwing the paper down he whispered, 'Crap.'

Just as the brothers sat in companionable silence thinking things through Trin wandered in her jeans shucking together as she headed to the fridge.

Looking over Sam's shoulders she smirked as she read upside down Sam's writing, "Who will it be?" tapping the notepad with the pencil she'd snatched from the table she said, 'Well the only thing you have to cling onto guys is the fact that only a few kids would be willing to do it and they will be the geekiest ones of all.'

Smiling Dean placed his mug on the table causing it to clunk loudly, 'You know Trin you are right. Only the kids who are completely off the social radar will want or need to do something like this. Don't worry Sammy we'll find it out.'

Pouring a large orange juice Trin snorted, 'Yeah but Tess will be the one who sorts it first off. She's in the school right now and well have you actually looked at the teachers? Found out who was perhaps an older member of staff from the first set of possessions?'

Dean looked at Sam.

'I'm sure Sam got onto it straight away?' his green eyes flickered in the way that said to Sam he hadn't even thought about it so he hoped his brother had.

'Don't worry Dean I've got that sorted. In fact there was one teacher in particular who seems to be one we need to talk too.'

'Awesome and where does she live?' smiling Sam stared at his brother.

'How did you know it was a woman?' Dean simply shrugged, 'Well guess where?'

'Locally obviously otherwise you wouldn't be looking like the cat that got the cream.'

Smirking widely at Dean he simply said, 'Bingo.' Packing his papers up Sam sighed, 'So we'll go today?'

'Yeah awesome.' he was itching to do some actual leg work and speak to some real people.

All he'd heard was from Tess and Sam's research and it was a little annoying. Hunts really didn't do anything for him when it was all reading and looking through notes. In fact he was a little annoyed with it all at that moment in time he just felt as though it was a hunt through paper. Now it was more interesting.

Rubbing his hands together in glee he grabbed his leather jacket and headed for the Impala, 'Get a move on Sammy.'

He was out of the door before Sam and in the car waiting.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: **

The teacher they were visiting was an ex art teacher. She had been there right from the start and if anyone had noticed anything from that time then maybe she would remember something important.

'Ok so what's this lady's name?' Dean had been messing with his radio dial and the Impala was swerving onto the other side of the road while he found a station he liked.

'Joan Day. She worked at the school for about fifteen years then retired. The first few children who made deals were there at time she was there and she did also do a bit of guidance counselling.'

Sam's notepad was full of paper clippings and information pulled from the internet. He tapped his pad thoughtfully, 'So how do we go in? Are we recent students getting together to meet old teachers for information about the original school or what?'

Dean tapped the steering wheel. Thinking about what kind of person she would be he knew lying wouldn't be the best thing to attempt. Teachers could see straight through a lie. Even a good one.

'Sam I seriously think it's not a good idea to lie to an ex teacher. They sort of you know, see the signs.' He did this unusual movement with his fingers, 'So I guess we ask her what it was like back then and if there was anything random going on?'

'Seriously?' Sam was shocked. Dean had hated school and there was nothing he enjoyed more was annoying a teacher or not doing his homework and lying for the reasons behind it. He couldn't exactly say, "Well I didn't do a two thousand word essay on Shakespeare's Hamlet because I was hunting a vampire so I'm sorry." He normally made up some wonderful reason or just didn't turn up for the sessions until the debt mounted up or they moved schools.

'Well I don't think lying is our best option.' Tapping the wheel again as he focused on Bad Company for a few seconds, 'Erm normally I'd say we should do some acting but not this time.'

Scratching his head Sam nodded in agreement, 'Okay well when she runs away screaming or calls the police then on your head be it.'

'I can deal with that Sam.' Looking over at his brother, 'Has anyone ever told you that you worry worse than a woman?'

Chuckling slightly Sam turned in the seat making the leather creak loudly, 'Jerk.'

'Bitch,' laughing loudly they smiled at one another.

'Turn right now Dean.' They headed onto a little lane heading towards a small cottage with a large porch. A black car was outside so Dean parked up next to hers.

'Ok bro let's do this.'

* * *

><p>Knocking on the yellow screen door Sam and Dean waited.<p>

A shuffling and an unlocking of lots of locks came from behind the door, 'Just a minute.'

'Well she's definitely security conscience.' Smiling Sam turned slightly to watch Dean staring at the door and tapping each part of it where the lock went off inside the house. Finally it opened.

'Sorry you can't be too careful these days.' They finally were face to face with Joan Day. She wore her hair short and she was wearing glasses. She was also wearing a long black dress with a thick wool cardigan over it.

'Mrs Day I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam Winchester. We are here to talk to you about the time you worked at Cross Keys High School.'

The words made her reel slightly. 'Well come in.' she led them into the living room. Sam could tell she was surprised even though she wasn't as visibly rattled as they would have expected.

'It's been a long time since anyone has asked me about my time there.' She smiled but her eyes showed the worry surrounding the mention of the school.

'Well we just…'Sam was about to carry on but she cut him off.

She sat back in her chair, crossed her legs and looked at them both through her wire frames. She took them both in. They were Blue collar boys, similar mannerisms and definitely rough and ready. She instantly knew what they were there for, 'I know what you two are. You are Hunters.' Her eyes were happy as if she had shared a joke with them both.

Dean opened his mouth and looked at Sam, 'Did she just say she knew what we were?'

Nodding at his brother Sam pushed his hair out of his eyes, 'Yeah she did.'

Smiling at them both Joan stood up, 'Boys I'm an ex teacher and I've been around.' As she spoke she headed towards a large bookcase. 'I met a hunter when I was teaching that's what you are here for isn't it? You know that whole demon thing within the school.'

Not knowing what to say Dean just muttered, 'Seriously?' They were both freaked. Not many people would have known they were hunters unless of course they had met the one doing the hunting or had called them into the school in the first place.

Searching on her bookcase she tapped each shelf talking as she did so, 'How do you think I know what you two do for a living?'

Chuckling at their bemused expressions she pulled down a few books, 'These are the high school yearbooks and well as you can imagine I know what you are going to ask before you ask it.'

She turned to the specific page and passed the book to Sam, 'As you know I knew that boy.' She pointed to the first person who called the demon, 'He wanted to be a wrestler. That picture shows him as the scrawny boy I remember him as. One day he went from being shy and awful at all sports then suddenly he began to compete. In two months he'd altered. He'd gone from nobody to somebody. Then he left school and well you know the rest.'

As they had travelled to Joan's home Sam had filled in Dean about a few students that Joan had been in contact with during her guidance councillor days and Simon Clunes was one of them. He had eventually become a pro wrestler. Competing against the best and winning all of his competitions. Ten years later he'd died. Well he'd obviously had his time at the top and then his soul had come up on the list to be dragged to hell.

'Yeah we know the rest.' Dean rubbed his chin in thought, 'So you know what we are and what we do so does that mean that you were the reason behind the ten year gap where no deals were made?'

The school's history had also showed that there had been a brief period where no deals had been made by any student. It seemed a little odd but seeing this strong willed woman who knew what a hunter could do and how to stop more children being hurt.

'Yeah it was me. I knew I had to do something.' She shuddered pulling her cardigan around her tighter.

Sitting further forward on his seat, 'So what made you think there was something going on? Did you think that there was a specific person involved?'

She clasped her hands together and looked down at the carpet, 'As soon as I began working in the school I knew there was something evil about the place. You could just feel it. A shadow had descended over the place and it was awful. I know children and what you have to understand is there are different layers of social hierarchy and well a lot of those kids they wanted to be something and noticed.'

Dean agreed. 'I don't know what else to say other than I had to get help. I did some research and found out there were people like you out there willing to help those who needed it and well I had to get help.'

Rising again she crossed the room and pulled out a notepad from the bookcase again, 'Here were all of my notes and also the person I called to help.'

The notepad was filled with tight black handwriting, 'I wrote a diary that included everything I saw and heard while I worked there.'

'Thank you that's very good of you.' Sam took the diary from Dean and put it in his bag.

Scratching his chin Dean asked one last question, 'Do you think there was a specific person involved who had access to the entire school and the students without arousing suspicion to plant these ideas into the kid's heads?'

She ran her hands through her hair, 'Hmm the only thing I can think about or who would be possibly involved could have been the janitor. There were a number during the time that I worked there. It seemed as though they never stayed long enough. That's possible right?'

A demon could easily scare a person especially if they were possessed. Especially if someone didn't understand what exactly had happened to them in the first place and it would have been even worse if they had lost a few days or even weeks.

'Yeah it really is possible.'

Dean stood up, 'Thank you Mrs Day. We really appreciate your help,' She smiled, 'Will you be ok?'

'Of course I will. Didn't I mention that I was married to an ex hunter.'

Both Dean and Sam were gobsmacked. 'Sorry I should have said. We didn't have any children of our own and well Bobby is Glen's friend. He recommended you two as you were local. I sort of was expecting you earlier but I heard you've already placed your wife in the school as a spy.'

She laughed again at their surprise but she soon sobered up, 'Just make sure that demon is gone for good this time. I hate the whole idea about leaving that school within the reaches of such evil.'

'If anyone should be principal it should be you.' Dean smiled widely.

She showed them to the door and waved them off. 'What was that all about Dean?' Sam's eyebrow rose questioning him.

'What?' Dean looked at his brother, 'Oh yeah well she loves the school even though she's retired she would kick the whole school into shape. Plus she could have supernatural charms etc all around the place to prevent that crossroad area being infected again.'

Gunning the Impala they shot from the drive and headed towards the school. 'Where are you going?'

'To school. That way we can have a look around and see what is what.'

He smirked. This time he was there to do something and see the place with his own eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: **

Drawing up the blind to let the last of the afternoon light in the room Tess waited for her last appointment turned up. The kid was clever but often bullied. She guessed it was hard to be into things that others found boring or just weren't good at.

A slight knock on the door made her jump out of her thoughts, 'Come in.'

The boy shuffled in with his large over flowing rucksack. 'Sorry Mrs Winchester. I had to stay behind to check on a science project.'

He pushed up his glasses as he took a seat opposite her. His face was bright pink with nerves and shyness. 'That's ok Eric so how are things going?'

She shuffled some paper on the desk trying to find his timetable, 'Yeah things are going ok.'

'That's brilliant news.' She smiled at him. Writing down some notes about his mood and attitude she looked up at him.

He smiled slightly and blushed some more. 'I've got some new photographs if you'd like to see them?' his voice was soft and shy.

Eric was an avid photographer. He didn't just take photographs of the school or things like that he took photographs of everyday things. He had a brilliant eye.

She hoped that by talking about it and getting him to share his work with working on the school paper as well as entering art exhibitions.

'Of course.' She watched him struggle with pulling out every book on the top of his rucksack before pulling his large photograph album out.

As he did a big red book with large tattered edges tumbled out. The cover had opened and she caught a quick glimpse of the writing within the brown pages. There were crude drawings alongside the writing and they looked to be spells.

Wiping her face she reached for the album book, 'Thanks Eric.'

He grabbed the red book and stuffed it deep down in his bag, 'I hope you don't mind I took some shots of you.' He blushed a deeper red than before.

Hearing that he'd taken her photographs she flushed too. No one had done that before so she felt really surprised as well as honoured. 'Of course I don't mind. I mean obviously I hope I don't look awful.'

He laughed, 'No you don't. It's when you were judging those paintings yesterday I just liked the way the light caught your face.'

Looking down at the album she smiled. He'd taken loads of wonderful photographs of other students all looking and studying the artwork and then there were pictures of her. He had caught her in the right light just as she smiled.

Flicking through and studying all of his photographs she looked up at him and said, 'Wow! You are an amazing photographer.' He blushed deeper. 'Can I ask you to make a copy of this?' she pointed to the one on the top, 'I would love to have a copy for my husband.'

Eric smiled wider. This was the best reaction she had ever had from him showing his true character and his passion. She wondered what could possess him to need the book in his bag. "Was he that desperate now?"

Blushing as he caressed the photograph before he passed it over to her, 'You can have that one. I can make more for my next exhibition.'

She hoped he wasn't going to do something stupid. Noting down the colour and the size of the book she decided to call Dean as soon as Eric left the office.

'Thank you Eric. That's really nice of you.'

He blushed again as he took back his album. 'So do you think I'll do well with that exhibit idea?' his voice sounded hopeful.

'Yes I think you stand a fantastic chance your work shows real life as well as real emotion. I'm not being biased either.'

Checking her watch she wrinkled her nose, 'Ok Eric if you need me any time this week you have my email and I'll be really chuffed if you invite me to your exhibition and let me know how your science project goes too.'

Nodding he pressed his glasses further up his nose. 'Thanks Mrs Winchester.'

He headed to the door pulling his bag onto his shoulders, 'Oh and Eric.' He paused, 'If you need to talk about anything specific I am open to hearing anything and I'm sure I can advise you.' Turning he looked at her, 'Thank you for this photograph. I'll treasure it.'

He smiled, nodded then left.

Tapping her pen against her teeth she reached for her phone. Another knock came on the door dumping her phone back down on the table she simply said, 'Come in.'

Pinching the bridge of her nose she waited. Hoping it wasn't the school secretary popping in to ask if she could just nip in before school ended and have a natter. As much as she liked her she just couldn't deal with it now.

Suddenly the room smelled of Dean's aftershave, 'Can I come in miss?'

His voice sounded all pathetic and whiny and a large grin came over his face. He was wearing his brown leather jacket, his khaki coloured shirt, a simple black t shirt and the blue jeans with the small tear just below the knee.

Grinning widely she jumped up from her seat and pulled him into a deep kiss. His tongues flicked against hers and she groaned loudly. 'God I needed to see you.'

He smiled as she caressed his face, 'Well Miss you look gorgeous and I mean that seriously.'

He took her in as she stood there. Today she was wearing a black pair of suit pants and a tight grey blouse. 'Can I just say this is a rather swish office?' He took in the whole place tapping the desk slightly as he did so.

'Dean you aren't here to talk about the office or its decorations. What are you here for? I mean how did you get into the school in the first place?'

He sat down on the comfy sofa. She noted he plumped the cushions for softness and she smiled to herself slightly. She definitely could feel the wetness beginning to spread and she sighed. Now was not the time to get all horny especially when she had to tell him something important.

Smirking he looked directly at her. 'Well that secretary…Julie right?' nodding she folded her arms waiting, 'Well she's really chatty and also really willing to let me in to talk to my wife. She said you'd had a long day and probably deserved some cheering up. She was tempted to come and bring you a coffee but I said I'd just come and see you now and you'd see her tomorrow.'

Relaxing she smiled, 'Thanks.'

Pushing himself deeper into the cushions he folded his arms, 'So I'm just here to see my wife and take her home.'

Pushing away from the desk Tess held up a finger, 'One problem Dean I drove myself to work.'

Grinning he stood up his boots thumping against the carpet, 'Well Sam has a spare key so he's taken the car and I've come for you.'

'Oooook you've twisted my arm. Come on I wanted to see you and see around this fantastic school.'

Rounding the desk she turned off her desk lamp, picked up a few folders then turned off her laptop. 'Help me then don't just watch me.'

Smirking he whispered, 'I could watch you all day.' Picking at the folders on the desk he found the picture, 'What's this?' his fingers traced across the photograph of Tess on her desk, 'Someone definitely has an eye for a good subject.' He winked at her as he held the photograph at arm's length.

She snorted, 'A kid who does amazing photographs took one of me the other day. He gave me a copy I said I'd give it you.'

His eyes traced her face, 'Well he's caught all of the things I love about you most.' The way the light had caught her eyes and just the total innocence of her expression as she looked around.

He pulled her towards him and kissed her perfect little nose. She smelt amazing and he remembered clearly the day she first wore that perfume and nothing else. They'd made love on satin sheets and he couldn't get rid of the scent from his skin. The whole experience was amazing.

Laughing he held out her laptop bag for her to place it in. Zipping it up for her he waited until she'd put everything she needed in her purse and straightened up. 'Ok come on then let's go and have a wander around. I'm surprised Sam hasn't asked to be involved too.'

Holding the door open for her she slipped out beside him, 'Well he did but I couldn't see the two of us turning up and saying we both wanted to see you. Schools are a tad funny about things like that.'

Nodding she smiled up at him. His face was exactly what she had needed to see. 'I'm so glad you came.'

Smirking he pulled her into a protective one arm hug as they wandered down the main school corridor. 'Well I know you aren't exactly happy right now and I'm hoping to shake things up a bit.'

'Well I've got news.'

She filled him in on the book in a low voice his arm tightened around her, 'So this kid could he do something stupid? Is he really that volatile?'

Eric had been bullied but he didn't appear to want to change his situation. The only reason he'd become involved with the guidance councillor system was due to a family break up and there was a bit of worry surrounding him not doing well but surprisingly enough he was doing fine.

'Dean he's a good kid. I just don't understand why he would have to use a spell book? I mean would he need to create a new portal or would he just do the usual create a box with all of the usual summoning items?'

'See I didn't see the book so I have to say I don't know. I'll have to ask Bobby.'

Nodding again she smiled.

'Did you have a look in the basement as you came in?' he nodded. 'So?'

His eyes stopped scanning the area and they turned to her, 'Well it's a bit of a labyrinth done there but once you find the crossroad section you are fine.'

'So did you find anything?'

The large grin on his face told her he had.

He stiffened slightly but then relaxed, 'We've got company.'

She groaned inwardly. Marcus he was heading straight towards them. He had a pile of folders and he was staring down at the floor not paying any attention.

Looking up at the sound of their approaching feet his face registered surprise and something else she couldn't place. 'Tess.' He smiled widely as they stopped in front of him.

"This must be the famous Dean," he wondered as he took the other man in. Green eyes, chiselled good looks and one hell of an attitude. Marcus could feel it radiating off of him as soon as he stepped closer to Tess.

'Marcus this is Dean and Dean this is Marcus.' Tess placed her hand on Dean's arm and directed him towards Marcus.

Hands outstretched they shook. 'It's nice to finally meet you.' Marcus felt his face fall when Dean didn't smile back.

'How did your day go?' she smiled back at him as she tapped her bag.

'Yeah it's' been good. I have a lot of notes to write up later on. I was wondering do you mind if I leave earlier than planned?'

Shaking his head Marcus laughed, 'No you go it's fine honestly. It's only because I have no life at the moment I'm stuck here all the time. Have a good evening.' He moved out of their way to let them past, 'Oh it's nice to meet you it really is Dean.'

Chuckling in his throat Dean simply said, 'Yeah it's been good. You'll have to come over one evening. I mean Tess said you and she went to college and I guess it would be nice to socialise with another guy who knew her back then.'

He smiled. Tess recognised that smile. It was like a shark grinning at a tiny fish just before it gobbling it whole. Not a good smile to be taken in by.

Those words surprised Tess and the little smile but it totally unnerved Marcus. Files dropped on the floor and he made an uncomfortable noise in the back of his throat. 'Erm well we'll have to see.' Smiling slightly he looked more uncomfortable than before. 'Thank you for offering though.'

Grabbing a few of the files from the floor he stood up, 'Enjoy the rest of your evening and I'll see you tomorrow.' Nodding slightly he headed back to his office.

Watching him go Dean snorted loudly, 'Dude you dated that?' laughing slightly they pushed through the double doors to the outside.

'Erm Dean did you just call me dude?' he laughed louder, 'Yes I did date him for him a bit.'

Shaking his head and laughing as he did it he smiled at her, 'Baby he's just weird and well a bit of a geek.'

Tess laughed too, 'Yeah he is a geek but he's ok. I would never have stayed with someone like that. I mean he's not you.'

Looking at her over the top of the Impala roof he smiled at her sending butterflies rushing around in her stomach, 'Well that's true. Can we get home and I'll show you what I've found.'

'Can't wait.'


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: **

The afternoon was calm and the roads seemed quite clear. She had cracked the window slightly even though the day wasn't especially warm she just wanted to take in the air.

Dean drove the car to an empty car park. Letting the car idle he turned to face her, 'Ok well when I got there I looked in the usual places. I mean for starters there are a lot of crannies and cracks in the wall. A few of them stood out as original pieces of the road so I looked there.'

Reaching into the pocket of his coat he pulled out a tin box, 'So this looks like the first person who placed the box here originally.' Opening it she grimaced as a fine dust shot up in the air and a slight smell of mildew crept into the air as he cracked open the lid. He poked around and pulled out a small piece of yellowed paper.

'Yeah definitely the first guy,' He passed her the photograph. It was from a year book crudely ripped out the texture of the paper was still the same glossy paper.

'Is that all you found?' she poked around the contests and inspected the black cat bone. 'I mean we know who was the first so why is this important?'

He smiled and tilted her face towards his, 'Baby I've saved the best for last.'

Pulling out a similar box Dean presented it to her. It was cleaner box than the one sat between them. 'Looks like a recent addition don't you think?' he couldn't keep the pride out of his voice as he watched her staring the box.

'So you've not opened it?' shaking his head he nodded for her to open it, 'I aren't sure I want to know who it was.'

Dean's green eyes appraised her, 'Don't worry. I'm here.'

Smiling weakly she took a deep breath, 'Ok here goes.' She gently prised the box open flinching as she finally got the lid off hoping nothing jumped out at her.

They bent closer to examine the contents. Pulling out a weed Tess had never seen before Dean gritted his teeth, 'Ok well honestly this isn't a person who is making a deal the recent person who has decided to summon the demon again.'

She tipped out the other odds and ends she pulled out the small piece of paper, 'Let's see who the son of a bitch is then.'

Turning over the paper she gasped. It was a face they both knew. Passing the paper to Dean she slumped back in her seat. How could that have happened?

'Baby?' she looked away, 'I honestly didn't know.'

His voice was sincere so she looked at him, 'Don't worry about it. Now we know what we are up against.' She looked shocked. Pulling her into a hug she let him cuddle her.

'Now we just need to find out why he got involved in the first place.'

She nodded listened to his heartbeat steady and constant in his warm chest. Whatever reason behind his involvement it wasn't good.

The air seemed to turn cold against her skin so she cuddled closer to Dean. 'I'm sorry baby.'

She looked up at him and smiled, 'Don't be. You were doing your job and we have to see it through. Children's lives are at stake so it's important we stop anymore people getting hurt.'

Her face was so beautiful and he hated to see her sad. Nodding in agreement he leant down and simply kissed her. 'Do you want to go home?'

'No.' she shook her head, 'Can we just stay here for a bit longer?' cuddling tighter to him he nodded kissing her soft hair and tightening his grip on her body. He really wished he'd not involved her in any of it because of her getting hurt. He wished he'd not asked her to join in but it was too late to take it back and save her from the truth. Now was the time to get it solved and as soon as possible.

They sat there for three hours and a light rain begin to patter on the Impala's roof and windows. Pulling away she pushed back her hair and looked at her watch, 'We'll have to go get the kids.'

'Yeah do you want take away tonight?' she nodded and smiled. Dean was so sweet she smiled at him as he looked out of the window, 'I know you don't fancy cooking and well honestly neither do I.'

She laughed loudly, 'Dean the closest you get to cooking is picking up the phone and choosing a number from a piece of paper. But yes I'd love a take away.'

He laughed as he turned on the Impala's engine, 'What can I say. I'm just not that culinary but I'm sure I make up for it in other ways.' Wiggling his eyebrows she snorted.

He was glad she had laughed and she seemed better.

'Let's get the kids and have a break. Ok?'

Nodding she smiled widely at him. Tonight would be about them and their family. The rest for a while could wait.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: **

Days were busy at home and at school but Tess had managed to wrangle some time off. That meant she could spend more time with her children. She didn't want to be at school for the time being. It just didn't feel right being there and not knowing what to do.

Dean had suggested leaving it for the time being otherwise, "You'll just do something you'll regret."

Realising he was right she'd decided she needed normality and being with her kids and family did that.

Kara and Kieran were growing and now crawling. She loved seeing them on the carpet playing and laughing. John was excited they were getting bigger, 'That means they can play with me soon doesn't it?'

She smiled as he watched them crawl around on the floor, 'Yeah of course they can. Don't worry it won't be long.'

He smiled widely.

She realised as she lay there how much she missed being alone with them and just them being together in the house playing games and talking.

Kara and Kieran were asleep in their little cots and John was having a nap on the sofa after watching one of his favourite shows.

She'd heard Dean pull up on the driveway and close the car door. Stretching Tess positioned herself by the door and watch him enter the house. It was her favourite time of day normally when he stepped in through the doorway and he washed and changed before dinner.

Dean looked amazing as soon as walked into the house. It didn't even matter if he was covered in grease and oil or he was sweaty she didn't care. Dean was Dean and amazing no matter what he looked like. Tess knew she was biased but didn't care. She stared at him as he washed his hands and pulled off his dirty t shirt.

His back was exposed. She loved to watch how it moved beneath his shirt and even more when he wasn't wearing one. She thought it was graceful simply because it was lean and muscular.

She loved the way the muscles stretched. Stepping closer to him she softly touched him. The feel of his soft skin under her hands made her moan slightly.

'I never get tired of touching your back you know.' She slowly caressed his spine making him shiver as she trailed her nails up and down his skin.

He shifted beneath her turning to face her. Staring into his eyes she groaned as he slowly unzipped her jeans. His fingers softly caressed the top of her panties touching her soft mound and trailing his fingers up and down.

She moaned again as she rubbed her body against his. 'You really aren't helping at all Dean.' Her voice was a breathy whisper and she choked as she said the words.

He smirked widely, 'Well baby I can't help it.'

They kissed. It was deep and long and as she pulled away she smiled up at him.

Just as his hands reached her hips to push her jeans down their phone rang. Her head sagged against his neck as they both let out wry laughs, 'Great timing as ever.'

She smiled up at him and reached up to kiss his nose, 'I'll get it.'

The phone rang again in its cradle. 'Tess? It's Emily.' Hiking up her jeans she mouthed to Dean who it was. He stood closer to listen as much as he could to conversation.

'Emily are you ok?'

The girl sounded worried, 'No I'm not good. I had another vision.'

Emily had been stood in the girl's restroom and she was freaked. The vision had hit her like a ton of bricks and she'd sagged against the door. Feeling sick and groggy she'd waited until her vision had cleared.

'What happened? Where are you?' Tess's voice broke through the void, 'Emily?'

'Sorry. My head is still a little fuzzy. I'm in the girl's restroom and I just felt all funny.' Tess knew that feeling. One minute you were in the room the next you were elsewhere and seeing something happening. 'I just saw something happening. I don't think there is a deal will be made.'

Frowning in confusion Tess looked up at Dean who shook his head, 'What happened in your vision?'

Emily took a deep breath, 'I saw the basement of the school and it was filled with candles I could smelt them burning and the wax.' Taking another deep breath she carried on, 'I heard someone chanting and I couldn't see their face but they were speaking fast and in a language I couldn't understand. I saw a large design on the floor and then suddenly it began to glow. Then the candles went out.' Tess felt goosebumps erupt along her skin. She suddenly realised how terrified the girl must have felt when she experienced it all on her own.

'Then someone stepped out of the smoke. His eyes were black.' She heard the girl's voice quiver, 'I don't think it's going to be long before something happens Tess. I just feel more now and well it seems to be imminent.'

Dean shuddered against her, 'Let me talk to her.' He reached for the phone and she passed it to him her hands numb with worry, 'Hi Emily it's Dean.'

She giggled softly, 'Hi.' She guessed it was due to the headache and not because Dean was ridiculously handsome and his voice was hot.

He frowned teenage girls had always been weird especially when they giggled over nothing, 'Ok, erm so what makes you think there won't be an actual demon summoned by someone who wants to make a deal?'

He heard her shuffling like she was standing up, 'I remember from my first dreams that those wanting to make a deal they just made a small box up with a picture and other things and well this didn't happen in this last dream. The voice wasn't a kids either it sounded manly and well I recognised it but I can't quite you know remember exactly how I do.'

Nodding Dean looked at Tess. 'Ok. Do you feel better?' she said yes, 'Ok well I want you to get out of school. Do anything you can but I guess looking at you right now you don't look so good so just say you feel sick. I want you to get out of school and stay away as long as possible. If you feel as though you need to talk and speak to someone then come here. Tess and I will look out for you ok?'

She whispered ok. Her head was pounding and she couldn't stop the world from spinning. 'Can I come to yours?' She knew no one else would be at home and she didn't want to be alone.

Knowing how awful it was to be scared and alone he simply said, 'Yes.'

Hanging up he dialled Sam. 'Yo Sammy looks like now would be a good time to deal with the problem and stop everything from happening.'

Biting her nails she nodded as he relayed a few things to Sam and put the phone down on the side, 'So what should we do?' her eyes were worried and she'd turned pale.

Taking her arm he directed her to the table, 'All I can think of is you telling me everything you've thought of lately and I guess it all starts with is the kids at the school and what you have found out or guessed and then we decide on how we tackle Marcus.'

'Marcus,' she laughed loudly, 'He can rot in hell because as soon as I talk to him about what he has done and let's just say he won't ever consider doing anything like this again.'

Tess would never have understood what happened to make Marcus get involved the way he had let alone how he had managed to place that box in the school in the first place. Gripping the kitchen surface tightly she looked up at Dean, 'I just want this over Dean.'

'Me too.' Pulling her closer to his body she snuggled into him kissing his neck as she did so. 'We'll get to the back of it baby. I promise.' Kissing her head he pulled her tighter.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: **

Tess nipped across to Sam and Trin's house. She just wanted to ask a quick question about the book in Eric's bag. She just wasn't sure what to make of it. In actual fact the book in Eric's bag had irritated her more than she let on.

Dean hadn't been clued in because now no kids were directly involved in summoning any demons for soul pacts, 'Sam can I ask a question?'

He nodded as he straightened up from filling up the washing machine, 'Shoot.'

'What colours do grimorie books come in?'

Closing the washing machine door he wiped his hands on his jeans, 'Well red is pretty low down, brown is a little bit deeper and black is well you know. The worst possible black magic used.'

'Oh right I was just wondering.' Sipping her tea she looked around the kitchen, 'You and Trin have done a great job. I love the kitchen cabinets.'

'Tess that's not why you are here so can we be honest with one another. Have you seen a specific coloured book to be worried?'

She nodded, 'Of course I have. I did tell Dean because I'm sure this kid who has the book is not involved. I mean he's been bullied but I don't think his purpose would be to sell his soul just to get by.'

Taking a deep breath she mimed with her hands, 'The book was about this big,' she showed it was just a small book but medium size, 'and it was a dark red.'

Sam sighed, 'He probably only has it to look good. You find some kids especially those who are geeks or not really noticed by others and well he probably plays a bit too much dungeons and dragons. How about you take it from him? That way you could talk to him about it and gauge what he plans to use it for?'

Noticing the look on Tess's face Sam knew she was contemplating it but she wasn't sure what to think. He knew she'd talked to him because he would instantly think it was the kid without any specific knowledge only the fact he had a minor spell book.

'Yeah I could. It's just difficult. There is something there within that school and I'm not sure it's a kid who summoned the demon back in the first place it's just there doesn't seem to be that desperation surrounding many or any of them. I just don't get it I really don't.'

Tess looked up at Sam, 'I can imagine it's a confusing place. I think though you just need to filter it all out try and ignore it and focus on who it is more likely to be involved.'

Nodding she could only agree. She knew how to block things out even though this was difficult especially as they were in a school and it was noise and difficult to blot things out but she would try.

'I think if the kids got the book it's to look through. Does he play games?'

Thinking Tess nodded, 'Yeah he plays those role playing games as elves and dwarves that kind of thing so maybe he just found it and wanted to use authentic words?'

Folding his arms, 'Why not I mean he obviously enjoys that kind of thing and it's not unheard of to take things literally, such as using actual harmless spells for authenticity.'

She smiled as she told him thanks. 'Don't worry I'll tell Dean at some point maybe what I did about the book.'

'Dean will need to hear about it as everything will have to come together in the end.' Rushing over she kissed him.

'Thanks Sammy.' He smiled, 'Gotta run Emily will be here soon so can you and Trin come over?'

'Sure.' She slipped out of the house and rushed back home.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: **

Emily took a deep breath. She'd not been to Tess's house before but from her dreams she knew what it looked like and how to get to it. She'd asked to leave school faking a doctor's appointment letter and as she left the nurse said, 'It's a good thing you are going to doctor's honey you don't look good at all.'

She smiled weakly at the memory. Dean was right she did look ill and her mascara had run slightly from the tears she'd shed in fear over what she'd seen in her vision.

The house looked exactly like she'd seen in her dreams. It wasn't large but pretty and as she took the porch steps up towards the screen door she thought she'd been there a million times before.

Finally she plucked up enough courage to knock.

The door finally was opened by Tess. 'Emily you ok?' she held the screen door open for her and smiled warmly as she ushered her inside.

The house was warm and inviting and she felt as soon as she stepped over the threshold secure and wanted. 'I'm ok now. I guess I couldn't go home just yet. You know?'

Dumping her bag on the floor Tess guided her into the living room. 'Take a seat. You'll have to excuse the mess.' She passed Emily a bottle of coke and a glass.

Smiling at her Emily laughed. The living room was reasonably tidy and homely. There were a lot of books and a few kids toys but nothing over the top with mess, 'What mess?'

Laughing with her Tess looked at the girl in front of her, 'I guess I do like a tidy house if I know I'm having guests.'

Emily drank some of the laced holy water coke only she didn't know. Nothing happened so Tess just smiled, 'Thanks for this Tess. It means a lot.' She flushed and looked down at her shoes.

A small voice shouted from the stairs, 'MUMMY!'

She started in her seat but smiled slightly, 'Sorry Emily it's just John,' standing up she called, 'if you want me you don't shout John Winchester you come and ask me properly.' Laughing as she did it Emily realised it was something that John did regularly to find out who was in the house other than his parents.

Loud footsteps charged down the stairs and a small boy with light brown hair and big green eyes bounded into the room and stopped short as he took Emily in, 'Hi.' He whispered slightly.

'Hi.' She smiled widely. He looked like Tess but he definitely was a mini Dean with his light brown hair and the big green eyes. She knew what he looked like from the photographs but also the visions his face was wonderful and well John was a mixture of both.

He smiled back and then bounded to sit next to her on the sofa, 'What's your name? I'm John.'

She smiled again as she turned towards him, 'I'm Emily.'

He smiled and blushed slightly. 'J?'

A deep voice came from the hallway, 'Tess where is he?' the voice sounded a little tired but at the same time strong and manly. She found herself flushing at the thought of finally seeing Dean's face properly.

'Yeah Dean he's here. So is Emily. Come and say hello.'

Suddenly an overwhelming presence filled the room. Emily could see why Tess had fallen in love completely with this man. He was beautiful. His eyes, his body and well just the look of him said it all. 'Hi nice to meet you, Tess has told me a lot about you.' She noticed the bear in his hand and he put it behind his back. 'J heard you both talking and well he's naturally curious.'

She smiled and he smiled back John's big green eyes sparkled similarly to Dean's own eyes. 'Can she stay and play with me Mummy?' his big green eyes stared at his Tess.

'Well…' looking at Emily she smiled, 'I'm sorry we've kind of put you on the spot.' She looked embarrassed at asking her student to help her out.

Holding up her hands Emily simply said, 'Honestly I don't mind. I've got a little brother so I have had plenty experience of babysitting.'

John jumped up and down laughing loudly. 'WOOO!'

Tess laughed at his enthusiasm. He really loved meeting new people. 'Thank you but honestly I didn't invite you here just to play with my son.' Emily smiled.

Dean realised how Tess felt about this girl she was similar to the younger Tess he had met. He smiled at her and she smiled widely back. He hoped she would learn to use her gift for good and be able to control her gift to help others just like Tess had.

Watching his wife's body language as she settled down next to Emily on the floor with John and they began to read. She chatted and talked with ease and she was so beautiful his heart ached.

'Tess can we have a quick chat?'

She nodded and passed the book to Emily who merely carried on reading and John sat closer with pure interest.

'So when are we going to go and talk to Marcus?'

At the name of his name she stiffened, 'Dean I can't think about that right now. Emily needs a chat and she needs to feel safe for a while. If I suddenly leave her here with three kids, which by the way Dean is rather rude and weird not to say the least so no. I really don't think right now is a good idea.'

He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. 'So she's our guest for now and then we'll think and see to Marcus ok?' she kissed his nose, 'What do you think about her?'

Dean smiled and pulled her closer, 'She's so like you it's crazy.'

Tess flushed, 'She really is and it IS scary.'

Chuckling he kissed her head, 'Let's hope then that she makes the right decision guy wise and ends up happy.'

Nodding Tess turned back to the living room and whispered, 'Yeah me too.'

* * *

><p>Emily told them all about the vision again before she left. This time Sam and Trin had come to hear it as well. Everything sounded as if the demon was going to be called for a specific reason and not for making any deals. It was strange but it probably was because the demon wanted to get out. It obviously wanted to use the school for something other than tiny little deals. This wasn't going to be good.<p>

It was gone eight by the time Tess and Dean took Emily home. She felt better talking to everyone. They all listened and she felt a part of a team.

They had told her who had made the deal to release the demon from the portal. 'Now I know why I know his voice.' She was shocked but now being in this world and hearing all of this information nothing surprised her. Her dreams had shown her people desperate for change and so desperate they would sell their souls.

Tess had decided to drive. Normally she would have let Dean but tonight she wanted to feel that freedom. As she passed the school on her way back she saw Marcus's car in the car park.

The anger began to bubble inside her and she knew she'd have to face him as soon as possible. Being with Dean when she lost her rag wasn't a good idea but right now it was the only option they could afford to take. She wasn't sure she could talk to him in her current mood as there were things Dean didn't know about how Marcus had ended their relationship. Taking a deep breath, 'Dean I think we should talk to Marcus now.'

He merely stared at her but at the school turning he just let her swing the car into the park and parked up.

Stalking through the school she headed towards the office. She tried to ignore the sound of her boot heels clipping on the floor and the long shadows scattering across the lockers as she strode through the quiet corridors. She didn't bother to knock she just pushed straight through the door.

Marcus stood up from behind the desk. His tie was squiff and his hair was sticking up. He looked tired and he looked scared as she had burst through the door, 'Blimey Tess you freaked me right out.' He laughed loudly but soon stopped when she didn't laugh back.

Putting her hands on her hips, 'So who were expecting then?' he shook his head and was about to speak before she shot him down, 'Erm I dunno let me just pluck an answer out of the air. Maybe a black eyed demon or a red eyed demon promising you all of the things you can't have in return for one soul.'

He gulped. His face was pale and he looked like he was going to be sick. 'So do you have anything to say for yourself? You do realise what you have done? You obviously must have been desperate but the last time I saw you, you had a fantastic job and you were going places and I thought that you were sorted especially with your work and being a principal.'

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, 'Sorry Tess. I dunno what happened.' His eyes looked freaked out by the fact he'd been found out. He looked at Dean who merely folded his arms as he leant against the door frame.

He'd seen Tess mad before and he wasn't going to step in. Marcus meant nothing to him other than some idiot who had messed everything up and if her shouting at him made him see sense then he'd rather not stand in her way.

Tess stood closer to the desk and shouted, 'Oh so you just happened to sleep with a student, get yourself thrown out of the teaching profession then what? Met a demon who just offers you everything you ever wanted on a plate?'

He nodded, 'Why? I mean seriously? You had it all Marcus did you really need to make a deal?'

Wiping his face with his hand, 'I was desperate. I mean really desperate. My teaching was all I had and I messed it up over a stupid mistake.'

'Stupid mistake. Seriously? She was the reason you screwed up and then this don't you think you that what you did before was just the tip of the iceberg? You idiot.'

She realised she was shouting but she didn't care. This guy had everything she had wanted and now she just couldn't see him as anything other than the man who had ruined all that he could have had on the word of a demon.

'How did you know?' his words came out quieter than before.

'I know a lot. I just want to know why did you do it? You could have appealed or tried and trained again.' Her hands shook as she lowered herself into the seat opposite him.

Wiping his face with his hand he sighed, 'I'd lost everything. I mean seriously I'd lost my job and all that I had worked for and someone was offering everything I needed and wanted for next to nothing.'

Biting back a laugh, 'Nothing? Only your bloody soul man what do you expect you absolute idiot.'

'I'd lost all that made me who I was. I'd lost you before I started teaching properly and I just I dunno.'

Dean looked at the man sat at the desk and his wife, 'What?'

Tess turned and looked at him, 'Never mind.'

Flushing she turned away. Marcus had no right to dredge her into it all. Choosing to ignore it she looked at the floor.

Slamming her fist against the desk she sighed, 'Marcus what the hell? You have kids here who could be in danger if you let something dangerous like that happen here in this place then anything can happen. It's happened before. Kids give up their souls like that,' she clicked her fingers, 'if you open up that gateway then you can let all sorts of bad things through. They won't just want tasty souls they will want death and destruction and you will give them that.'

He looked up at her, 'How do I get out of it?'

She quietened her voice and looked straight at him, 'Let us help. Seriously let us help.'

He laughed, 'What you and Dean? Seriously?' running a hand through his thick hair, 'I just don't think you'd be able to help me out.'

She rounded the desk and grabbed him by the collar, 'Yes I can bloody help you and so can Dean.'

She pulled him up by the collar and pushed him against the wall he was too tired to care, 'Come with me. It can all end tonight.'

His eyes looked straight up at her, 'Really?'

She nodded. Hoping Dean wouldn't get offended she lowered her voice. 'Yes. Just let me and Dean help you.'

He stood up slipping his jacket back on, 'You'd really help me after all of this?'

She nodded her blue eyes had lost their fierce edge but they were still seriously annoyed , 'Of course I would. After all I have seen then don't you think I'd want to help you out?'

Dean's voice cut through the conversation his tone sharp but measured, 'You just need to tell us who this demon is and what exactly he wants from you?'

Marcus's face was pale with worry, 'I aren't sure what he wants he just sent a demon to talk to me about getting him out of hell. He's a big deal this demon.'

She knew what he meant. Marcus being in control and weak at the same time would instantly get a big demon interested in trying to get into the world from hell and then do whatever the hell they wanted.

'Tess we don't have time to stand here. I do have other people who might need help.' Dean's voice dripped heavily with annoyance and sarcasm. He knew that unless he was pushed Marcus was going to ignore them and carry on. Right at that moment he hated Marcus more than he thought possible. Part of him just wanted to walk away and leave him to his own destiny.

'Dean don't. Now is not the time.'

He grabbed her arm pulling her to him, 'Baby he isn't worth it. We just have to get this demon sorted and then everything is over. You'll never have to see him again.'

'I know,' she whispered back her face close to his, 'When will we start then?'

'I guess now. If he tells us everything then we get started but I'll have to call Sam.'

'If you are sure.' He smiled to reassure her then headed out of the office.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: **

Stretching she looked away. Sam had just arrived at the school and was finishing the preparations to help Dean prepare the spell. He'd apparently been on the phone to Bobby beforehand and had written down the spell to stop the gateway being reopened and preventing any students finding a way to reopen it later on.

Marcus stood shivering in the doorway of the basement. He'd not spoken since he'd told them about the demon. The demon was desperate to get out of hell. He wanted to get out and cause the usual mayhem but the school gateway was an ideal place to emerge from. Teenagers all with juicy souls ready for the taking. It was one continuous buffet.

Candle lights swayed and shimmered in the dark giving off an orange glow, 'So Sammy what do we do?'

Wiping his hands down his jeans Dean shifted from kneeling to standing.

'All we need is to place these candles as we have and summon the demon. It will be held as normal in the devils trap and exorcise it as well as then close the gateway with charms.'

Pushing his hair from his eyes Sam looked at Marcus, 'You'll have to summon the demon. I guess you used either a blood spell as well as the usual cross roads deal?'

Marcus nodded. He looked pale and ill and his shirt was sodden with sweat.

Dean smirked or rather grimaced, 'Well that's just brilliant. You do realise if this thing gets pissed well then it's out of our hands?'

Marcus nodded again.

'So I guess we better get on with the spell.'

Sam nodded.

Tess hugged her body as the words fell over her. Dean's eyes were upon her she could feel them burning into her skin. Not daring to meet his eyes she kept her eyes fixed on the candles and ignoring Dean.

Pacing Dean wondered what had happened with Tess and Marcus. He hadn't been jealous that much until she had shouted at him and he'd shouted back to her about not having her. Did that mean they were more than just two people dating or? Shaking his head now was not the time to be thinking about that.

Sam was nearing the end of the spell and the candles began to flicker. 'Right ok so everyone just relax.'

Dean felt Tess move nearer to his body. Marcus stood stock still against the wall waiting.

Two candles went out and Tess stiffened. She'd been possessed and knew how that felt but she had not completely witnessed the power of a demon of this magnitude before. She could feel her heart beating faster as she sucked in a large breath.

In the centre of the circle a shadow stretched. Sulphur filled the air and a voice said, 'Oh Marcus you really have disappointed me.' The candles snapped back on, 'Bringing hunters here.'

She stood tall her eyes red and shiny in the light. Long black hair fell in curls and her lips were bright red. She gave off the look of a simple cross roads demon but instantly they knew she was stronger. The vibes were stronger so much stronger Tess felt the throb of a headache form behind her eyes. Holding onto the exorcism spell and a lot of holy water Sam shuffled closer to Dean.

Dean sneered as he neared the devil trap, 'Look we don't have time to hear you talking just get ready to go straight to hell and by the way it's a one way ticket.'

The woman laughed. 'Oh I know you two. Winchester's.' She spat the word out, 'so you two handsome fella's are ready to send little old me straight back home,' she studied her nails smiling as she did so.

Looking up her eyes flashed bright blood red, 'Well you've got a few lessons to learn. Once a portal has been opened you can't close it. I'll be back as soon as I sashay through a few doors then someone will get a little greedy and bang I'm coming straight back here.'

Her voice was dripping heavily with sarcasm but Dean knew she was bluffing, 'Well here's to you for a…well less than nice trip back downstairs.'

Just as he walked past her he turned back to face the demon, 'Just one more thing. Our idiot friend here,' Dean pointed to Marcus, 'made a deal with you not so long ago. Guess what you are going to do out of the goodness of your heart.'

She frowned at him Dean smirked, 'Ok if I'm being too specific I guess that swinging brick where a heart should be would do just as good. I mean he's going to still be an idiot when you are sent back to hell we just don't like the idea of him not having those years back.'

She laughed loudly, 'Aww so sentimental about him. You do realise if he wanted too he could get rid of you and take your wife? I mean we knew you were around and well Marcus had some unfinished business with fair Tess over there.'

Dean's hand clenched around the holy water flask as he stared at Marcus, 'Well we both know he's not getting that so can we just make this deal.' Flicking water at her she flinched and screamed as the water connected with her flesh and made a burning sizzle sound.

Gasping for breath her eyes flicked to Marcus, 'Seriously? He hasn't told you what happened between them two?' licking her lips, 'he asked her to marry him and guess what?' lowering her voice, 'She said yes.'

'Dean!' Tess's voice sounded quiet behind him, 'this has nothing to do with it. Marcus asked me I said yes but then he cheated on me Dean. God I never told you because guess what when I met you I knew we were meant to be together.'

Pressing his hand against her arm she quietened down, 'Listen bitch I don't care what you have to say I want his soul off the hook and away from the fire. You can taunt us all you want but I'm just going to wait until you say yes.' Shaking the bottle he smiled, 'I've got a few ways to be creative and I'm sure one of them will get your attention pretty sharpish.'

As Dean's voice got lower he nodded to Sam who began to chant. As the words came out of his mouth the demon fell to her knees. Her skin began to writhe and her screams came louder.

'OKAY!' her voice came as a roar, 'I'll let him go.'

Dean nodded, 'Thanks for the deal.'

Sniffing the demon looked up from where she had wilted on the floor. Her hair streamed down her face and the red lipstick had smudged a long red trail across her mouth, 'So what does this mean?'

Smiling widely Dean nodded at Sam. 'Finish it.'

Sam began to chant again softly his voice rising and echoing in the basement. The demon writhed and the circle glowed screaming the demon smoke disappeared and the girl slipped to the floor.

Checking her pulse Sam nodded to Dean signifying she was still alive. Tess hurried to her and propped her against the wall. She was breathing but seemed unconscious for now she was ok so she left her. The girl was younger than she had looked possessed and somewhere someone was looking for her. Caressing her face Tess whispered, 'Don't worry sweetheart we'll take you home.'

Marcus's face was really pale taking a step backwards he slid down the wall quite close to the girl, 'It's over?' his voice quivered as he looked into the smoking circle.

Dean just grunted.

Sam nodded, 'Well that demon is gone but now we have to close the portal which will take a bit more time.'

'Why?' Marcus asked as he stepped closer, 'I mean I would…'

His voice was cut off as the breath was pushed out of him, 'That's the problem. You don't think. You might be clever but dude you have no idea. You used a demon to get on and get past all the crap you made of your life and now you drag my wife into it. Just get out of my face and let us do our job.'

He pushed away from him and ignored Tess's out stretched hand. 'Baby can you just read that out?'

She took a deep breath as she nodded, 'Everto rectus tergum ut abyssus sic iam prodigium ero propinquus pro infinitio.'

As she spoke Sam dropped a small amount of herb into the flame and waited as Dean positioned himself over the small hole where the demon pacts had been made. Closing up the hole he placed several charms in the soil and then together they chanted the same thing again.

Standing up and wiping his hands Dean looked at Sam, 'Do you think that will work?'

Sam shrugged. Bobby had given him the spell but they had never used it before. Generally the crossroad areas were just forgotten about but as they were in a school rumours never died down so it was best to close the whole thing up and hope the area was closed off.

'It's down to you now you've got to keep this area out of bounds.'

Marcus nodded, 'Thank you.'

Grunting Dean pushed past him and headed to where he could breathe.

Tess followed him. She wasn't sure that she should say anything it had been a shock to have it blurted out like that because it was the same for her she had never told him because since she had met and been with Dean no one else mattered. Everything in her past was her past and nothing but a hazy memory. Dean was her everything and their lives were just complete.

Sighing she watched Dean walk back towards the car. The door slammed behind him and it clunked loudly.

Taking a deep breath she caught up with him, 'You ok?'

Nodding Dean slammed down the trunk, 'I'm fine.' His voice was quiet but he did appear calmer than before so she knew right then she could talk to him.

'I'm sorry.'

He pulled her into a hug, 'Don't be. It's the past. Now all of this is too.'

She nodded her hair rubbing against his jacket, 'Let's just go home. I feel I could sleep for a month.'

'I'd love that.' She took one last look at the school then got in the back seat of the car.

Sam followed slowly after with the girl. He had taken a longer trip to the exit and took a deep breath. Dean and Tess looked ok but he was glad it was all over. He carefully laid her in the back seat and closed the door.

Hoisting his bag into the trunk next to Dean's he slipped into the front seat next to Dean, 'I just tidied up. I think I'll call Clare and see if she can check that the line is closed permanently.'

Nodding Dean silently agreed as he gunned the Impala's engine and they sped away.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: **

Stepping from the shower Tess felt the slight draft from the cool air that caressed her. Goosebumps erupted on her skin making her shiver as she towelled her body and then pulled on her nightdress and skipped into the room hurrying to pull the covers from the bed and slip underneath the sheets.

Dean had just taken off his coat and was sat staring out of the window. The girl had woken up and had just thought she had fallen asleep on a bench a little bit worse for wear from drink and they had found her. She was fine apart from being cold. Dean and Sam had driven her home which wasn't too far away and he'd just gotten back.

He smelt of the night. She could smell its cool freshness tinted with the frost of the evening. Sighing she took a deep breath, 'Dean?'

He didn't turn, 'Are we honestly ok?'

Turning to look at her after an age she had wrapped the sheets around her legs she looked scared and alone. He hated leaving her like that so he crossed to the bed and pulled her into his arms, 'Baby we are honestly ok trust me. I just well I guess I don't know how to react to the fact that all of this was before us and you never really told me the truth.'

Taking a deep breath, 'I think now I know what you've had to deal with. Being my girlfriend then my wife and hearing about ex girlfriends or dreaming about them I'd guess couldn't have been nice.'

Sniffing slightly Tess said no, 'I can't be mad about it Tess I just would like to know what happened.'

As painful as it was she knew she had to talk about it, 'Well we met in a lecture and after that we just got on. I mean he was sweet and clever and funny and we had a lot in common. I was young and I thought it was love.'

Pushing back the covers she sat cross legged on the bed in front of him, 'Little did I know I was in _love _with a guy called Dean who only appeared in my dreams and not this guy called Marcus.' He heard the stress on the word love showing it was important.

He watched as she trailed a line down the blanket and whispered, 'He asked me to marry him and I said yes.' Her face flushed, 'I went away from college to see family and then when I got back he was in his bed with a girl from his course and I just snapped. I told him I never wanted to see him again and I just focused on my education and then well you appeared for real.'

Her face turned a darker red, 'So what would have happened if you had met me and still been with Marcus?'

Dean looked straight at her as she stared up at him, 'Dean I'd have chosen you. No matter what I thought of Marcus or got on with him I knew you I knew more about you because of my dreams. My link to you and my link to my gift made me realise I was better off being with you and loving you.'

Taking a long look at her face he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. As he did so a perfect image of her face appeared simply because he could recall each part of her face and the line of her jaw.

Opening his eyes she was staring at him with a pained look waiting for his reply, 'I felt the same about you. As soon as I saw you I knew we were going to be together.'

Her lips met his in an instant.

Their hands flew to each other's clothes. As soon as his hand touched her, her body erupted in goosebumps as he touched her skin underneath.

Feeling his body against hers was always amazing no matter how many times they had made love or just cuddled she never felt so alive.

His lips found her nipple and slowly drew it into his mouth. Groaning she pressed harder into his body feeling is cock grind against hers.

Running a hand down her body feeling every part, softly, give in to him and how she sighed as he finally entered her.

Their love making was so in sync there didn't need to be much foreplay. Sex was an enjoyment, a pleasure and complete and utter fulfilment.

She moaned beneath him as they moved together riding the crest of her orgasm. Loving the way he completely filled her up and how her nerve endings erupted and tingled.

Feeling her body tremble as she gave in to the last earth shattering orgasm she moaned his name. Dean never got tired of hearing her say his name or feel how her body responded to his touch as she tightened and then gave in.

His orgasm came soon after simply because hearing her so excited and joyful only made him happier and his body just surrendered.

Collapsing into her she kissed him fiercely.

'I love you Dean.'

He chuckled sending deep vibrations down her body that were delicious, 'I love you too.'

She loved the warmth of his body against hers and the way he had worked up such a sweat.

Running her hands down his gorgeous back she savoured the feel of every part and smiled as he shivered on top of her.

'So I guess we've made up then?'

Smiling slightly she nodded, 'I'm still sorry baby.'

'Don't worry about it we don't need to worry about it. It's all in the past.' She felt his lips caress her neck, 'I just hated hearing it from a demon but now everything is sorted.'

Nodding against his body she sighed, 'I'm glad it is and I'm sorry you heard it that way because it's just horrid.'

Pulling her into his arms, 'I know but hey that's what they do.'

'Yeah but Marcus…'

Dean stiffened, 'Baby he asked for it to change his life and make all of the bad things go away and then we saved him.' she didn't need to have him say "but he didn't deserve it" to know that really Marcus brought it on himself.

Dean carried on, 'We helped him and we could have left him but no we thought about the kids who would have been left to suffer and well the fact remains Sam and I do our job regardless. Some people are idiots but no one deserves that.'

Chewing her nail she nodded, 'I hope the portal has gone for good.'

'Me too but I'll ask Clare to go and have a look at it and see if it is gone.' Dean's voice was beginning to sound sleepy and faraway. She knew he had worked hard and she giggled softly against him.

Dean was right. It would be best if someone really did check the place out.

Clare was good and she really had helped them out on numerous occasions and with her psychic abilities she could assess whether the threat was still posed or if all was well.

Closing her eyes she listened to Dean's soft breathing and felt herself begin to drift.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: **

Emily looked around the crowded café. She'd not slept well with the nerves that jangled wondering what was going on that the school as well as being excited about meeting Nathan. Both effects had led to a rather fitful sleep that left her damp with sweat and shaking.

After a long shower and something to eat she had headed to the café.

She was so nervous she bumped into several people, 'Sorry.'

Heading towards the back of the café she scratched her head. "I hope he's here."

Someone tapped her lightly on the shoulder, 'Hey.'

Jumping at the sound of his voice, 'Hey.'

Turning around she bumped into his shoulder. 'Sorry.' She rubbed where her chin had hit him and he smiled as he took her hand.

'Do you want to grab a table or just some coffees?' he rubbed her hand gently; 'I mean we could get something to eat and head out for a picnic?'

Blushing deeply she nodded her head, 'I'd really like that.'

For some reason everything in the room slowed down. There in front of her was Nathan everyone else faded away he smiled widely as she said she would love to go out with him.

The night before she'd turned up at Dean and Tess's house because she needed advice. Tess let her in, 'Sorry I just didn't know how else to go too. My Mum kind of doesn't know about Nathan yet and I just wanted to ask your advice about the whole psychic thought thing and dating maybe?'

Tess smiled although it was a little tight. Suddenly she felt as though she had turned up at a really awkward time she could sense something had happened. 'Maybe this is the wrong time.' She turned to leave 'I could come back tomorrow?'

Feeling warm hands take her arm she turned back towards Tess who smiled warmly, 'It's fine. Come on in.'

Ushering her into the living room Tess sat opposite her, 'Emily the thing is only you know how you feel about that guy and whether you think that he is the one.'

She watched as the girl chewed her lip and clawed at the sofa cushion, 'I dunno.'

'Emily I felt that same. I dreamt about Dean while I did a lot of things and then when I met him everything fell into place. I just knew it.'

Opening her eyes Emily whispered, 'I really like him.'

Tess knew that feeling. She had pined for so long over Dean and dating other men never appealed. Dean was the be all and end all.

The popping of a beer cap made them both turn from their deep revelry, 'I can answer your question.'

Emily blushed deeper as Dean perched himself on the edge of the sofa arm, 'Look its simple. When you are together there should be no one else around and as you are special dreams should have a significant meaning more so.'

Tess nodded in agreement, 'Have you dreamt about him?'

'Other than the usual dreams about how cute he is and all that stuff and whether or not he sparkles in the sun,' taking a swig of beer he frowned at Tess's face as she shook her head at him, 'What?'

Dean mentioning anything to do with teenage vampires was a little wrong and she suppressed a shudder. 'Since when do you know anything about teenager vampires? That is just a little wrong.'

He laughed and Emily joined in too as she said, 'I've not had many of those if I'm honest. I guess the dreams I've had were about telling him and everything being alright.'

'Then tell him. I guess your dreams show when you do that?' Tess wanted to be sure that Emily wouldn't talk about it now.

She thought about it, 'At college I think.'

Smiling widely Tess looked up at Dean. Emily would just be like her. Except she had Tess to talk too, 'Just remember Dean and I are here for you. You can talk to me whenever you want ok?'

Emily nodded. She knew something had happened at the school but she wasn't sure whether or not to bring that up either.

Taking a hint from her silence Tess sighed, 'Emily everything is fine. We've hopefully eradicated the demon portal so the school should be safe. Someone is checking it out.'

'That's good. Is everything else ok?'

She noticed the look between Tess and Dean and concluded that it possibly wasn't. 'Things are fine. Are you ok?'

Nodding, 'Yeah I just had to ask as he's asked me out tomorrow and I just needed a chat.'

'Like I said anytime we want to hear from you.' Tess smiled and so did Dean. She knew they meant it.

Hugging them both she left. She felt upbeat and excited about seeing Nathan and for her future with him and all that it entailed.

Being with him alone made everything more exciting. Her heart beat ever faster at the minor touches and the smiles Tess and Dean were right she would tell him and this relationship was for keeps. The chance meeting in the library was the start of it all and she looked forward to facing everything with him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: **

Sam cuddled Trin in her sleep. They had finally got all the things in the house sorted and settled in. This was technically their third night in their new home and Mary loved her new room.

Softly he caressed her breast through her soft satin vest.

She groaned slightly and bucked against him. Kissing him she opened her eyes, 'Sam why are you touching me baby?'

He laughed against her neck as he continued to do so, 'I guess it's because you look too sleepy and I'm a little bored.'

She giggled softly as she kissed him and moaned as his big hands caressed her breasts pressing and fondling.

'Well I wouldn't want your boredom to get in the way of my sleeping. I mean I'm just being rude.'

He began to focus his attention on her breasts. She moaned softly as his hand slipped lower between her legs.

His strong fingers softly caressed and rubbed making her push against his hand forcing him to go deeper prying and causing her to feel the wetness spread and her nerves begin to jingle and thrum.

Sam's fingers were soon replaced with his cock. They rose and fell in a gentle rhythm and she screamed his name as she came.

His arms encased and enfolded her making her feel the warmth and love from his body and soul, 'So does that mean you are happy I woke you up?'

She found the energy to nod and kiss him. She smiled up at him and cuddled closer.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: **

Tess woke up early. Listening to Dean softly snoring made her more intent on getting up. She was itching to get up and go to school as normal but she knew it was the wrong thing to do.

Sighing she slipped from the bed. Pulling on Dean's shirt she headed to the office. She paused at each of the children's rooms and listened. None of them were stirring so she guessed she had some time to herself. Normally she would have gone straight to the kitchen but for some reason today the office seemed the best place to sit and think.

Clicking on her email she waited tapping her nails against the keyboard whilst they loaded.

Instantly a message from Marcus appeared on the screen. She didn't want to read it but she knew she had to close the chapter forever.

It read: _"Tess, _

_I know sorry isn't good enough and it isn't going to cut it but I truly am sorry for everything. I made a mistake. Well I made a lot of mistakes and I brought everything on myself and all of them stemmed from what I did to you. _

_I don't know why I did it. I guess I was and well I still am an idiot. I carried on teaching in order to try and make amends for what I did and I guess something else. I just wanted to give to those kids we both said we would help out and guide on their future paths together but then I messed that up too. _

_I could never imagine my life without teaching but now I have to. _

_What you, Dean and Sam did for me I'll never forget. I was weak and pathetic thinking I could just carry on and cover my mistake and making a deal for my already corrupted soul was well worth a try. _

_I've handed my resignation in and I'm leaving. Remember my brother Martin? Well he's in Chicago so I'm going to go and live with him. He's a carpenter and well I guess I can attempt to turn my hand to anything. _

_Be safe Tess and I think that Dean is the man you need. What you share and how you look at one another is real love and a real connection. Just remember that I am truly grateful for what you all did. _

_Oh and don't give up doing what you do. You are the best thing to have happened to that school and you need to stay. You need to make amends for the damage I caused and could have caused to all of those children. Please think about staying and saving what would have been my best success. _

_I am sorry that I hurt you and you had to find out about me and Joanna how you did. I was an idiot and I was just like any guy I guess I proved that when I abused my role as a principal too. When I saw you with Dean I guessed if we had still been together you would have chosen him over me and I get it. I really do. _

_Be safe and be happy. _

_Marcus." _

Staring at the screen she wiped her eyes. She hadn't even realised she was crying until she felt the tears run down her face. Marcus had given up his job even though he was now safe. She guessed it was only right that he did leave.

The job and the school would be forever tainted if he did stay there and he did need to leave it all behind.

She remembered the nights they sat up and talked about what it would be like to be a teacher and how they would inspire the children they would work with. He was filled with such a desire to do all that he set out to do and seeing him fall to the level of getting a demon to help him out was just awful.

Where had the person who was so eager to succeed and pass his knowledge on to others gone? She guessed it was so easy to lose your way when you thought you were untouchable. She sniffed slightly as she stared one last time at the email. Marcus could have been someone but all of that was past. He had to move on. By the sounds of it he was moving away and getting on.

Taking a deep breath she clicked reply.

"_Marcus, _

_I just want you to know I wish you the best. I know it will and it is hard to leave all that you trained for behind. I felt that way too. Now I guess I have a chance to do something to rectify what happened but I can't be sure. The school needs new blood. People who haven't been tainted by what has gone on it needs a future. I aren't sure I will be a part of it but at least I know I've saved these children's future right now and that is all that matters. _

_Please be safe Marcus. Know that what we did have we had fun and we were good together but as you said Dean and I we have a great connection. I love him and I knew how hard it was for him to have heard how close we were but he would have saved you. He saves people every day and you don't need to thank us. I would have made sure we would have regardless of what happened. _

_Be safe Marcus I hope you find someone who is right for you and you are happy. I truly hope that. _

_Tessa."_

Closing down the computer she decided the only place she wanted to be was with Dean. Taking a calming breath she felt the ever present Sachael embracing her with a tranquil embrace from afar.

She whispered, 'Thank you.'

Heading back to their room she climbed in to the bed and snuggled up against him. He was so warm and safe she instantly felt secure. His breathing was soft and calming and she soon found her eyes feeling heavy as she fell asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: **

That morning had sped by. Tess sighed as she dumped some files into a large box. Dean had asked Bobby to check the portal had closed completely and he was just double checking so the school had been closed on the basis of a gas leak so all the kids had an unscheduled day off.

Dusting her hands on her jeans she moved to her desk. Picking up her few belongings from there she took another deep breath. This was something she hadn't wanted yet now she was leaving she knew she would miss it.

Running her hands through her hair she took a deep breath. The school was on the unscheduled day off so she'd taken the opportunity to sneak in and take her things.

Marcus had handed in his resignation and now the school was looking for a new principal and as far as she knew it wouldn't be too long before the school chose the right person for the job. She knew that she wanted to be a part of it all but she missed being just a mum. Seeing her children and being alone with them was still a priority but it had always been her dream to be involved within a school in some way.

Taking a deep breath she sighed.

She hadn't heard the door open but the patch of sunlight from the hall made her turn. Dean smiled as he leant against the door frame.

She smiled back at him then bent to zip up her bag, 'Nearly finished.'

He ignored her and wandered in going towards the bag she had just zipped up, 'Yeah I can see that but unless you want new paint in here then the complete clear up really wasn't necessary.'

Turning around she stared at him, 'What?'

'Well I guess you could get you a lighter colour you know?' he touched the walls in concentration.

'Dean?' she moved towards him, 'I'm giving up hence the packing.'

'Giving up?' he turned and the full force of his lovely green eyes too her in, 'Don't say that. This school needs you and well baby you can be a mum and all that you are here too.'

She stared at him completely bemused at how she had talked about leaving that morning, 'Dean I'm not sure I get this. First you and Sam just want me to join to find out what was going on here it was never my intention to stay.'

Dean nodded as he collapsed onto the sofa and lounged back in it, 'Yeah I did but baby honestly look at what you have achieved. A girl who needed your help got it and gained more as a result with now a boyfriend she's now found her way in life. You did all of that. She now knows what her power is and she owes all of that to you. A lot of kids here are troubled or have problems they can't talk to people about but you are there to gain their trust and help them out.'

He tapped the sofa, 'A lot of kids will now have the right options for them when they leave here. Stay. Don't give it up because you love it.'

She looked at him. All that he said was true she had helped some children that needed her support and she had made a difference.

'Are you sure?'

He laughed, 'It's more to the point do you think you can handle all of these kids?'

She came closer to him and sat next to him enfolding her in his body, 'Well I've got four children at home so I think it's a possibility.'

He frowned as he counted John, Kara and Kieran on his fingers then finally he turned to her, 'Did you include me in that list?'

She giggled as he pulled her tighter, 'Sorry.'

He chuckled as he stretched his legs out, 'Well I reckon on those odds you are pretty much the best candidate for the job.'

She snuggled into his body, 'I just worry that I'm going to leave things behind at home and well then there is you.'

He laughed again, 'Tess you can do this. The kids will be fine and I'll be fine. Everything will be fine.'

She heard the confidence in his voice. He was so sure about everything.

'So you think I should stay?' her voice was soft and he felt the warmth of her breath against his chest as she pressed up against him.

'I do. You do and those children you have worked with feel it and know it too.'

Again he was confident she leant up and pulled his face towards hers. 'I love you Dean.'

He chuckled as he bent towards her lips his eyes never breaking from hers, 'I love you too.' He kissed her deeply.

'I guess I better start to unpack then.'

Dean nodded as he flopped back onto the sofa and clapped his hands, 'Yeah get to work.'

Laughing she pulled some files from the boxes and placed them back on the shelves feeling the gaze of Dean on her all the while she worked.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: **

Sachael folded up her wings. She had been waiting for Castiel to arrive from his period of revelation and she was now getting fidgety. Everything seemed to be settling down in heaven for the time being and she felt more tranquil but missing Castiel was far worse.

Her essence sensed him before he arrived. They were linked more than their celestial background.

His arms encased her and involuntarily her wings erupted and shimmered just because of his touch.

She folded herself up into his arms and sighed contentedly, 'I have missed you my love.'

His gruff voice had whispered in her ear, 'I have missed you too.'

'Revelation…was tedious.' Cas's voice was tired and worn out.

'Yes it always is,' her wings wanted freedom so she stood and let them slowly unfurl.

Each feather felt the air caress and blow through them. She felt the warm and the cool stream as it flew and twisted around her making her instantly wish to fly.

Castiel stood next to her his pure white wings cascading and caressing her own. 'Are you too tired to fly with me?'

The blue gaze told her that he wasn't. Reaching for her warm hand they set to the skies. The stars were bright and clear in the sky as they whizzed past. Castiel always watched Sachael fly. The colour of her wings seemed to radiate across the sky. The lines that skimmed the night went from purple to pink then to a blue.

They flew faster and faster in the sky. Circling Dean and Tess's house she smiled. The emotion that surrounded the place was that of love and tranquillity. Plucking a feather from her wing she watched as the tiny violet shape floated and disappeared.

She knew that Tessa would find it she had intended it to be found. The feather would show her that Sachael and Castiel would be there for her and the family always because her soul was so linked to hers.

Letting the air currents caress through her wings she felt the warmth rise through her body. Castiel reached for her hand and she took it. Together they rose in the air oblivious to anything but the warmth between their hands.


	30. Chapter 30

_Ok guys this is the final chapter in my series. I'm not sure whether to carry on the Dean and Tess series because although I love creating their little world I just don't know how far I can take it without the series getting boring or ridiculous. I want to thank whoever (if anyone) who reads this and have read any others it's always a joy to write stories and share so thank you again._

_Here it is the last chapter... enjoy and don't forget reviews are love :)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 30:<p>

Dinner was cooking and all that was left to do was open some wine and get some beer for Sam, Dean and Bobby.

All of the children were playing in the garden running around. John had been asking about food and moaning he was ready to eat. She'd had to laugh because he was so like Dean it was scary.

As the stepped into the garden she took a deep breath of the evening air. She could smell the scent of the rosemary she grew in the garden.

Everything was changing but she could sense that it was for the better. Sachael and Castiel would still be involved somehow and she could sense their love from afar. As if in response to that emotion a feather floated down from the sky and landed on her shoulder. Its length was tinged with violet and as she turned it in the light the purple was brighter and far more beautiful. Smiling she sent a small prayer back to Sachael and placed it in her jean pocket.

Warm hands snaked around her waist and Dean's warm breath tickled her ear as he whispered, 'Penny for your thoughts?'

Tess smiled as she cuddled his hands against her waist. Dean never stopped making her feel excited by a simple touch or look. Her stomach flipped with butterflies as he tightened his grip gently pressing her stomach as he did so. His hands felt warm as they caressed the slight bump that had not gone entirely flat since she'd had the twins but he had admitted he loved it. Softly caressing his hands she sighed as she breathed in the deep and heady scent of Dean.

'It's nothing. I was just thinking how things are going well here and well everything is good.'

He nodded as he gently kissed her neck.

Lingering kisses caressed her skin as he nuzzled her ear. Whispering softly, 'Of course it's good why wouldn't it be?'

Smiling as she swayed in his arms, 'I don't know.'

He chuckled, 'Well we are happy. We'll just tackle everything when it happens like we always have done.'

Turning around to face him she wrapped her arms around his neck, 'Together as a family.'

His green eyes took her in and he smiled. She loved the way his eyes crinkled at the corner when he looked at her. Those eyes bared his soul and showed everything he held for her and their life together. His soul was bared for her to see. She could see all of his strength and his passion all rolled up together to make the character she adored.

'Damn straight Mrs Winchester. So when's dinner? I'm starving.'

Laughing she kissed him as the sun began to set showering them with a soft golden light.


End file.
